Coupable
by Ysia
Summary: Il est perdu, peut-être même un peu fou. Il est perdu en lui-même. Perdu à travers lui. Mais surtout, il est coupable.
1. Prisonnier de son corps

Chapitre 1 Prisonnier de son corps

Il errait. Il errait doucement à travers les méandres de son esprit. Déjà un an. Un an entre ces murs. Un an pour mieux se connaître. Il n'avait d'autre choix. Que faire d'autre quand on est confiné à un endroit aussi petit? Les premiers jours, il faisait les cent pas, incapable de rester en place. Puis, par la suite, il avait découvert un endroit où il pouvait courir sans jamais s'arrêter, où il pouvait escalader des parois abruptes sans jamais tomber. Il avait découvert son esprit. Un esprit vaste et sans frontière où la douleur n'existait que si on admettait son existence. Il l'a niait. Il niait cette douleur qui lui tenaillait les entrailles chaque fois qu'il se levait. Ses jambes ankylosées par le manque d'exercice refusaient obstinément de bouger, mais à quoi bon se lever quand notre esprit nous fournit l'imagination nécessaire pour faire tout ce dont on a besoin? À quoi bon s'entêter à croire qu'on va s'en sortir quand on sait qu'on restera à jamais captif?

Il errait donc dans son esprit. Sa tête était vaste. Il y avait là un monde à découvrir. Chaque jour, un nouvel espace, toujours plus grand, s'étendait devant lui. Un espace où son corps n'était plus une prison. Une prison sans barreau qui ralentit nos ardeurs par la douleur, mais son esprit ne connaissait pas la douleur. Cette douleur passée n'existait plus. Elle lui semblait tellement loin maintenant.

Il se leva et tourna en rond. Ses jambes lui disaient de s'asseoir mais sa tête ne l'écoutait pas. Sa tête n'écoutait que les images douces et rafraîchissantes transmises par un esprit enroué et las d'être confiné à cet espace clos. Son corps le retenait et l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il l'empêchait de voir ces endroits, enfin. Il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Ses yeux clos ne bougeaient pas. Il tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Un an déjà. Et ses jambes le sentaient bien.

Il sentit alors une vague de désespoir le traverser. Il savait que c'était eux. Alors, il ouvrit les yeux brutalement et les défia. Pensant à toutes ces images, il les défia de lui faire croire qu'ils pouvaient lui enlever ça. Ce monde était à lui et aucun détraqueur ne pourrait jamais le lui enlever. C'était à lui. À lui seul. Il défia ses membres figés par le temps en les faisant travailler. Il fit les cent pas dans sa cellule tout en fixant les détraqueurs. Il était comme un animal sauvage qu'on aurait enfermé et qui rêve de sa savane natale. Il regarda les détraqueurs avec des yeux rempli de promesse. La promesse d'une vengeance. Les détraqueurs le regardèrent alors de leurs yeux aveugles et ne purent que sentir cette promesse. Les effluves de son esprit les découragèrent alors de toute tentative. Un autre jour peut-être. Un jour peut-être pourraient-ils goûter à cette âme souillée par le sang et le crime. Un sang innocent. Un crime audacieux.

Il ne tuait pas ses victimes. Ses véritables victimes n'étaient pas ceux qui mourraient. Ses victimes étaient ceux qui restaient. Ceux qui souffraient. Ceux qui se sentaient responsables de la mort d'un être cher. D'un être innocent. Parfois, cette souffrance est bien pire que la mort elle-même. Il l'avait appris pendant ses années de collège. Il avait vu son ennemi se détruire lentement. Sous ses yeux. C'était lui qui lui avait appris comment bien faire souffrir quelqu'un. Lui qui lui avait donné le goût de faire souffrir. Lui qui lui avait donné le goût du sang. Le seul rouge qu'il tolérait était celui du sang. Le seul rouge qui méritait une mention honorifique. Le seul rouge qui avait sa raison d'être était celui qui coulait dans ses veines et, surtout, dans les veines de tout être vivant.

Ses victimes étaient surtout des aurors. Il y avait aussi des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est ainsi qu'il tua plus de deux cent personnes. C'est ainsi qu'il tua plus de deux cent innocents. C'est ainsi qu'il tua plus de deux cent femmes et enfants. Il les tuait de manière indolore. Il les tuait proprement. Ensuite, il maquillait le meurtre propre en tuerie bestiale. Il fit disparaître des corps pour en envoyer ensuite les morceaux par hibou aux victimes. Ils les recevaient alors de manière régulière sur une base mensuelle. Ainsi, il prolongeait le supplice. Il ne procéda ainsi qu'à quelques reprises. Jugeant que ses victimes le méritaient. Des aurors très qualifié se suicidèrent suite à cette torture mentale. D'autres se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour folie.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une autre présence. Ce n'était pas un détraqueur. Il n'y avait rien de malsain dans cette présence. Elle était plutôt insignifiante. Du moins, elle l'aurait été si son esprit n'avait pas été si fatigué. Cette présence était là. Il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait la supprimer. Il devait la confronter. Il prit place sur le lit de fortune qu'on lui avait alloué. Il s'installa de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait depuis son arrivée. Il s'assit en tailleur, face à l'entrée de la cellule et baissa la tête. Fermant les yeux, il alla confronter la présence. Elle était là. Il l'a trouverait bien assez tôt.

Devant lui se trouvait un homme. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année se tenait dans l'ombre, observant le détenu pour le moins étrange. Il avança d'un pas, sortant de l'obscurité. Il regardait le manège du prisonnier.

Le détenu trouva l'inconnu à travers son esprit. Ce pas. Son erreur. Il connaissait ce pas. Cette manière de faire ce pas. Cette manière était cataloguée dans un recoin de son esprit. Un pas. Une erreur. Un homme a découvert. Un inconnu de moins. Parce qu'il y en avait un autre. Peut-être même deux. Oui, deux. Deux respirations en retrait. Deux respirations qu'on tente de camoufler. Deux respirations discrètes. Deux. Il y avait donc trois personnes. Un homme bien connu et deux inconnus. Un pas, deux respirations. Trois entités bien distinctes. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé la présence, il fallait l'affronter.

Il releva lentement la tête, découvrant deux yeux morts. Deux yeux qui avait tellement vu la mort qu'ils avaient fini par en mourir. C'est du moins ce que racontaient les adolescents lors de leur soirée d'Halloween. Il était une histoire à faire peur. S'ils avaient su à quel point l'histoire était loin de la réalité, ils ne s'en seraient jamais amusés. Ces yeux avaient vu bien pire que la mort. Ils avaient vu la vie. La vie et tout ce qu'elle a à offrir de plus malsain.

Sa tête à moitié relevée laissait des mèches de cheveux encadrer son visage, accentuant l'atmosphère malsaine de l'endroit. Un frémissement. De la peur. Dans l'ombre. Un des deux inconnus avait frémis. Un frisson de peur avait parcouru sa colonne. Son âme de meurtrier l'avait sentit. Ou était-ce seulement cet endroit qui l'avait obligé à aiguiser ses sens? Il préférait penser que c'était dû à son âme de meurtrier. C'était plus honorable que de dire que cet endroit l'avait obligé à devenir quelque peu paranoïaque. C'était plus honorable que de dire qu'il avait peut-être quelque peu perdu la raison. Comme tous les autres. Non, pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu la raison. Il ne pouvait pas avoir eut peur de cette prison.

La peur, c'était lui. C'était de lui dont les gens avaient peur. Il était la peur qui coulait dans les veines de tous les êtres vivants. Il était la peur elle-même. La peur ne peut avoir peur. Cela signifierait qu'elle aurait peur d'elle-même. Non, impossible. C'était obligatoirement son âme de meurtrier. Ses sens de meurtrier. Ses sens qui lui permettaient de trouver ces pauvres âmes que la bonne fortune n'avaient pas choyé. Il était un fauve. Un fauve en cage. Un fauve prêt à tout pour sa liberté. Cet endroit ne l'avait pas changé. Impossible. Pas lui. C'était lui qui avait changé cet endroit.

L'homme regarda ses yeux. Un iris bleu. Bleu comme l'acier. Une pupille. Une pupille semblable à une opale. Beaucoup d'histoire circulait à propos de ces yeux. Certains disaient qu'il les avait troqué contre son âme. D'autre disait qu'il se les était fait lui-même. Qu'ils pouvaient voir tout ce que les êtres humains de voit pas. Quant aux plus morbides, ils racontaient que ses yeux avaient tant vu la mort qu'ils avaient fini par en mourir. Peu importe l'histoire, elle était toujours accompagné d'une voix grave et était raconté en chuchotant, de peur qu'il l'entende de sa prison.

- Alors, Potter, on vient me rendre une petite visite? C'est gentil.

Sa voix. Celle d'un homme qui n'a pas parlé depuis longtemps.

- Mais je m'étonne de te voir si… vieilli. J'imagine que j'ai dû mal compter. Oui, c'est sans doute ça… Mal compter… Perdu… Temps… Notion…

Il s'était mit à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles dont seul quelques bribes venaient à s'en échapper. Il se leva ensuite. L'homme recula imperceptiblement. Le détenu arrêta son mouvement et lui lança un sourire. Un sourire malsain. Un sourire qui lui disait qu'il avait vu son mouvement de recul. Qu'il savait. Qu'il savait qu'il avait peur. Il reprit ensuite son mouvement en se dirigeant vers un des murs de sa cellule. Des lignes. Une pour chaque jour. Il les effleura. Il crispa ses doigts. Referma son poing et alla poser son front lentement sur la pierre froide. Il réfléchissait. Quelle erreur avait-il pu commettre? Quelle erreur avait-il commis pour faire une erreur aussi monumentale? Combien d'année avait passées? Dix? Quinze? Vingt? Non, pas vingt. Potter n'était pas assez vieux pour que vingt ans soient passés. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas senti vieillir. Comment?

Soudain, une rage l'envahi. Une rage traversa son corps en un courant chaud qui réchauffa son sang et l'amena à bouillir. Ces années, il ne les avait pas vu passer. Il les avait perdu. Il avait perdu une partie de sa vie. Une partie de son existence. Son poing recula. Son front se décolla de la pierre. Son bras se recula. Prenant son élan. Son poing alla se fracasser sur les jours passés. Le mur se fissura et son poing y entra, formant un trou dans sa vie et dans le mur alors que les pierres et le mortier tombaient sur le sol. Il le retira et laissa son bras pendre le long de son corps.

- Tu as réussi à obtenir la mort, tu es venu me l'annoncer? Tu dois être heureux depuis le temps que tu contestes ma sentence.

- Tu saignes, ta main.

- D'ailleurs, quelle surprise y a-t-il à cela? Tu as toujours eut ce que tu voulais. Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait maintenant?

- Malefoy, ta main.

- À moins que… La psychomage.

Il éclata d'un rire sonore. Puis, s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencer. Il porta sa main à sa tête et s'adossa au mur. Les souvenirs. Les souvenirs d'un temps passé. Les souvenirs d'un temps oublié. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ça ne concordait pas. Il se souvenait d'elle, mais ne se souvenait pas. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Il se laissa choir sur le sol. Ses deux mains tenant son crâne prêt à exploser. Son crâne. Son esprit était entremêlé. Les fils de son imagination s'emmêlaient à la réalité. Il ne distinguait plus rien.

L'homme s'approcha un peu plus de la cellule. Les deux inconnus se mirent de chaque côté de lui.

- Alors, c'est ça? La terreur qui s'est abattu sur notre monde, c'était ça? Un cingléqui détruit des murs?

- Non, Alek, non. Ce n'était pas lui, c'était un autre, murmura le dénommé Potter.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? On devait aller voir...

- Alek? interrompit l'autre homme.

- Oui?

- Ferme-la deux minutes, ok?

- Mais…

- Ferme-la!

Malefoy releva la tête doucement. Il avait délaissé son crâne douloureux pour reporter son attention sur les trois visiteurs.

- Alek, murmura-t-il. Aleksandar Potter. Oui, c'est vrai. À l'époque tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Tu ne peux pas te souvenir.

Il se leva.

- Mais toi, par contre. Laisse-moi me souvenir… James. Oui, James. On s'est déjà rencontré, n'est-ce pas? Tu étais encore jeune, mais j'imagine qu'une rencontre avec moi, ça marque assez longtemps.

Il s'approcha lentement de la frontière de la cellule. Il ne semblait plus fou. Son air vulnérable avait disparu. Le fauve était de retour et Alek regretta ses paroles à la seconde où il revit ces yeux. Il comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire son père et s'en voulait d'avoir dit de telles stupidités devant ce meurtrier.

Alors, dit-moi, tu as suivit mon conseil?

Oui.

Très bien.

Potter assistait, muet, à la scène. Il ne savait pas de quoi parlaient les deux hommes.

- Quel conseil?

- C'est… Je… On en reparlera à la maison, papa.

- Pourquoi? s'amusa Malefoy. Je crois qu'une prison est tout indiquée pour parler de ce genre de chose, surtout quand je m'y trouve et que je peux assister à la scène.

- James, insista-t-il.

- Tu te souviens, quand je me suis perdu sur le Chemin de Traverse? J'étais allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il y a ensuite eut une attaque. Des dragons attaquaient. J'avais peur et des types à l'allure bizarre m'avaient encerclé. J'avais seulement neuf ans. Et là, il est arrivé. Il avait une cape et était encapuchonné. Il les a balayé d'un geste. Il m'a ramené sur le Chemin de Traverse et m'a dit que je ne devrais pas fréquenter ce genre d'endroit. Je ne savais pas qui il était jusqu'à ce qu'il enlève son capuchon et aille tuer une fillette. Je l'ai vu lui envoyer le sortilège de la mort, lui passer une corde au cou et la pendre à l'enseigne d'une boutique. Je l'ai vu brandir un couteau et lui ouvrir le ventre. Il m'a regardé, m'a sourit et est repartit. Ensuite, maman est arrivée et m'a emmené en sécurité.

- Tu vois, ce n'était rien. Je lui ai juste montré le droit chemin.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, Malefoy. C'est plutôt ce que tu avais derrière la tête. Quel chemin tu voulais lui montrer, hein? Lequel? Celui vers la maison en le ramenant sur le Chemin de Traverse ou le chemin vers toi en tuant cette fillette devant lui?

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage. Harry en avait déjà trop entendu. Il avait sa réponse, ce pourquoi il était venu. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il quitta l'endroit sordide en entraînant ses fils à sa suite.

- Peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras prêt à lui dire l'entière vérité, murmura Malefoy à l'intention de James.

Celui-ci le fixa quelques secondes et reprit sa marche, s'assurant que son père n'avait rien entendu. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne.


	2. Tournons en rond

Chapitre 2 Tournons en rond

L'atmosphère était brumeuse. On ne voyait pas à deux mètres devant soi. Pourtant, elle était là. Elle se dirigeait vers l'immense bâtisse noire. Celle que tous craignaient. Celle que tous les sorciers espéraient pouvoir éviter jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Celle que tous espéraient ne voir qu'en cauchemar. Celle que tous espérait n'être qu'une légende qu'on raconte autour d'un feu par une chaude nuit d'été alors que la lune est pleine et que les étoiles tombent du ciel.

Un vieil homme en gardait l'entré. Une autre partie de la légende. Le genre d'homme qu'on évite religieusement. Dans la légende, il aurait probablement eut un bandeau sur le visage pour cacher la plaie d'un œil perdu. Il aurait eut de multiples cicatrices partout sur le corps, résultat d'une guerre dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. Il aurait sans doute laissé échapper de nombreux rires sans raison. Les rires d'un psychopathe. Les rires d'un homme rongé par la folie.

Mais cet homme éborgné n'existait pas. Pas sur cette île du moins. Le gardien des enfers, comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler, n'était qu'un vieillard comme un autre. Il était maigre et se tenait le dos voûté, le poids des années pesant sur son dos fatigué. Ses longs cheveux gris encadraient son visage ridé. Dans le fond de ses yeux ont pouvait deviner une lassitude. Las d'être sur cette île. Las d'être sur cette terre. Las d'être en vie et de voir toutes ces âmes tourmentées par le fantôme de ceux qu'ils étaient jadis.

Il avait passé beaucoup d'année en ces lieux. Il accueillait les quelques visiteurs et s'assurait que les prisonniers n'avaient pas échappé à la garde des détraqueurs. Depuis l'évasion du criminel Sirius Black, il était la seule mesure qu'avait prise le ministère pour renforcer la garde.

- Bonjour, Cerbère. Comment va la santé ?

- Je resplendit de santé, ça se voit, non ?

- Vraiment ?

- Non. Question stupide, réponse stupide.

- Désolée. Je suis venue voir le…

- … Le prisonnier 174 517.

- Oui.

- Tu m'étonnes, grommela-t-il.

Il ouvrit l'immense portail et la fit entrer. Il la conduisit à travers les couloirs sordides et crasseux. L'air était froid et humide. La saleté s'accumulait depuis bon nombre d'années dans les longs couloirs de la prison. L'impression d'y entrer pour ne plus jamais en ressortir commença à la gagner. C'était toujours comme ça. C'était à cause des détraqueurs. Parfois, elle sentait qu'ils n'attendaient qu'un prétexte minime pour lui voler son âme. La paranoïa, un autre symptôme. Elle comprenait un peu mieux ses clients, leurs habitudes étranges. Mais le prisonnier 174 517 était de loin le plus étrange. Parfois lucide, parfois fou. Par moment, elle avait du mal à déterminer son état.

Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers pour enfin arriver au dernier étage où ils empruntèrent un escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet d'une immense tour. Trois cellules s'y trouvaient. L'une était vide. L'autre détenait un homme endormit. La dernière renfermait un homme assis en tailleur sur ce qui avait dû être un lit. Dans une autre vie. C'était lui qui l'intéressait. Il l'a fixait intensément, comme chaque fois qu'elle arrivait. Cerbère ouvrit la porte grinçante de la cellule et la fit entrer. Il la referma en un grand fracas derrière elle. Comme toujours. Il aimait la faire sursauter. Chaque fois, elle s'y faisait prendre.

- Quand tu voudras sortir, tu n'auras qu'à hurler. Peut-être que quelqu'un t'entendra un jour, grommela-t-il.

Elle sortit un rouleau de parchemin et une plume de son sac et les installa pour qu'ils puissent prendre des notes pendant l'entretient. Elle entreprit d'inspecter les lieux, comme à chaque fois. Son regard s'arrêta sur un mur. À sa gauche. Il y avait un trou dans le mur. Elle regarda le détenu. L'une de ses mains était blessé. Du sang séché la recouvrait.

- Vous souvenez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parfois.

- Pardon ?

- Parfois.

Elle se demanda alors pourquoi elle posait encore cette question. La réponse était toujours la même. Peu importe la fréquence de ses visites, la réponse restait toujours inchangée. Il se souvenait parfois.

- Je suis Aemelia Aegir, psychomage. J'ai été chargée par la cour d'évaluer votre état psychologique.

- C'est à cause de Potter.

- Pardon ?

- Le trou. C'est à cause de Potter.

- Mr. Potter est venu ici ?

- Il est trop vieux, c'est pour ça.

Il recommençait, c'était toujours la même histoire. Toujours. Ils tournaient en rond. Chaque rencontre était le maigre reflet de la précédente. Pourtant, elle revenait, encore et encore.

- Mr. Malefoy, j'aimerais que vous répondiez à mes questions. Est-ce que Mr. Potter est venu ici ?

- Vous êtes jeune. Et votre nom est Aegir. Si j'étais encore en liberté, vous seriez sans doute morte. À cause de votre père. C'est un auror. Il a travaillé avec Potter. Vous voyez, c'est encore à cause de lui.

- Mr. Malefoy, je crois que vous n'êtes pas conscient de l'importance de la procédure en cour. Si je ne réussi pas à déterminer votre état psychologique, c'est le baiser du détraqueur qui vous attend.

- Dîtes-moi, combien de temps a passé depuis mon emprisonnement ?

- Treize ans.

Elle commença à voir le début d'une explication. «C'est à cause de Potter. Il est trop vieux.» Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé. Et il avait vu Potter. Un Potter bien différent de celui qu'il avait gardé en souvenir. Le trou. Sur le mur, il y avait des lignes. Cerbère lui en avait parlé une fois. Pendant qu'ils faisaient route vers la cellule, il lui en avait parlé. Comme la plupart des prisonniers, il avait finit par perdre le fil. Ils le faisaient tous, pendant un certain temps. Après, leur horloge biologique se détraquait et il n'arrivait plus à mesurer la durée d'une journée, d'une nuit. Malgré les fenêtres, ils ne distinguaient plus rien. Le jour, la nuit. Sur cette île, il n'y avait pas de différence. Tout était pareil. Tout était noir et gelé. Tout était mort ou destiné à l'être dans un avenir proche.

- Mr. Malefoy, le gardien m'a parlé de vos transes.

- C'est pour oublier.

- Oublier quoi ?

- Que je suis ici, mais je me suis perdu. J'ai tout confondu et j'ai oublié de me souvenir.

- Oublié de vous souvenir de quoi ?

- Il y a des choses que je ne voulais pas oublier, comme le temps, mais j'ai oublié de m'en souvenir.

- Mr. Malefoy, vous souvenez-vous de notre dernière rencontre ?

- Peut-être.

- Peut-être ?

- Parfois, j'oubli que je me souviens. C'est parce que je me suis perdu.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus. Pourtant, je comprenais hier.

- Mr. Malefoy, je ne peux pas vous aider si…

- C'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Pour m'aider, il faudrait que vous compreniez. Pour comprendre, il faudrait que vous ayez vécu ici treize ans. Cerbère, le gardien, il comprend. Il comprend toujours tout. Les aurors se moquent de lui, mais dès qu'ils me voient, je les ramène sur terre. C'est à cause de mes yeux, ils ont peur. Il y a tellement d'histoires qui circulent sur mes yeux. S'ils connaissaient la vérité, ils ne voudraient pas les voir de peur que leur seul vu tache leur âme à jamais. Mais Cerbère lui, il n'a pas peur. Il est habitué. Alors, quand ils sortent, ils le respectent. Parce qu'il n'a pas peur. Mais ils oublient. Alors quand ils reviennent, tout est à recommencer. Un jour, ils seront mes victimes.

- Vous les tuerez ?

- Non, la mort est trop douce. La vie, elle, c'est le véritable châtiment. Dans la vie, il y a la souffrance et la peur. Je tuerai leurs femmes pour qu'ils en souffrent. Pour qu'ils aient peur que je m'en prenne à leurs enfants. Et quand ils auront oublié d'avoir peur, je tuerai leurs enfants, pour leur rappeler d'avoir peur. L'être humain est fait pour souffrir. Il s'attache à des gens en sachant qu'il les perdra un jour. Il se condamne à souffrir. Alors je ne dois pas être humain. Je ne m'attache à personne. S'attacher, c'est de montrer qu'on est faible. C'est de montrer qu'on ne peut pas vivre seul. Qu'on a besoin d'un appuie même si ça veut dire souffrir.

- Mr. Malefoy…

- Drago.

- Pardon ?

- Mon prénom, appelez-moi par mon prénom. Appelez-moi Drago, sinon j'oublierai. Je confondrai tout et me prendrai pour mon père.

- D'accord, je vous appellerai Drago.

Elle était déconcertée. Jamais il n'avait paru si perdu. Si perturbé. Bien sûr, il était étrange. Mais jamais il ne l'avait été à ce point. Il oubliait souvent. Elle s'y était faite. Il était toujours un peu rêveur. Glissant des allusions à son passé. À son présent. À un univers où il était libre. À un temps qui n'existerait jamais. C'était à cause de ça qu'il oubliait. À cause de ses transes. Ce temps. Ce temps qui n'existait pas, il se l'était inventé. Alors, il y vivait, mais oubliait de revenir. Il oubliait que ce temps n'existait pas. Elle voulait qu'il lui en dise plus sur ce monde, sur ses transes, mais chaque fois c'était un échec. Alors, elle repartait avec des réponses qu'elle n'avait pas attendu et avec des questions qui ne trouveraient sans doute jamais de réponse.

- Drago, quand vous faites vos transes, à quoi pensez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous y faite ?

- J'erre.

- Vous quoi ?

- J'erre. Vous passez votre vie à chercher. Moi, je me contente d'errer. Parfois, c'est mieux que de chercher. Quand on cherche, on peut être déçu de ne rien trouver. Quand on erre, on n'est jamais déçu car on ne cherche rien. Alors, quand on trouve sans chercher, c'est encore mieux. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Vingt-sept ans. Drago, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Beaucoup de chose. Peut-être trop. Quand on erre dans sa tête, on apprend à mieux se connaître. On peut regarder son passé et y trouver ses erreurs. Ce qu'on aurait voulu dire où faire. Alors on réinvente ces scènes et on découvre qui on est vraiment. On découvre qu'on n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on laissait croire. Vous êtes jeune pour traîner dans un endroit pareil. Quoique, moi, à votre âge, j'y entrais. Mais moi, j'y étais obligé. Ce n'était pas par choix. Enfin, peut-être un peu. Je savais que je me ferais prendre un jour. Ça leur a prit beaucoup de temps, mais ils y sont quand même arrivés. Mais vous, vous avez vraiment choisi de venir ici. C'est à se demander qui est le plus fou des deux. Moi au moins, j'ai fait quelque chose pour qu'on m'y enferme et j'y étais préparé. Je n'étais pas aussi fragile que vous. Je m'étais endurci à force de combattre, à force de tuer, à force de vivre. Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un ?

- Non, qu'avez-vous appris sur vous ?

- Que j'étais stupide. Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais stupide. Stupide et aveugle. Je croyais tout savoir mieux que tout le monde alors que je ne savais même pas regarder. Mais mon père m'a appris. Il m'a appris à voir. À voir enfin tout ce que je ne voyais pas. En regardant quelqu'un, on peut apprendre tellement de choses sur lui. A sa manière de marcher. À sa manière de respirer. À sa manière de bouger. À sa manière de regarder. Il m'a tout appris. Parce qu'enfin j'ai su le regarder. J'ai enfin su voir ce que je ne voyais pas. Mais je n'ai pas su voir ce qui causerait sa perte. Parce qu'il était humain, lui. Ho, oui. Il l'était. S'il m'a tout appris, c'est parce qu'il m'a laissé voir. Mais il y a une chose qu'il ne m'a pas laissé voir. Une seule. Sa faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas que j'apprenne la faiblesse. Vous devriez essayer un jour.

- Essayer quoi ?

- De tuer quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous comprendriez mieux la vie. Vous comprendriez mieux les tueurs comme moi.

- Sa faiblesse à votre père, c'était quoi ? Vous le savez ?

- Oui, sa faiblesse, c'était moi. Ma mère pouvait mourir, tant que je restais en vie, c'était ça l'important. Il ne voulait pas que je meure stupidement tué par un auror, alors il a changé de camp. C'est à cause de moi qu'il a commis cet acte aussi stupide. De moi. Quand on s'attache, on fait des choses stupides. Alors je ne m'attache pas. Je ne veux pas commettre de stupidité. Heureusement, lorsque Voldemort a été défait, j'ai eut une idée. Une idée brillante. Mon père m'avait appris à voir. Alors je me suis souvenu. Potter m'avait appris à faire souffrir. Je m'en suis servit pour semer la terreur. Ce serait utile pour votre travail.

- Quoi ?

- Tuer quelqu'un. Mieux comprendre vos clients.

- Potter vous a appris à faire souffrir.

- C'est à cause de son parrain, Sirius Black, il est mort. Potter souffrait, plus que si c'était lui qui était mort. Parce que quand on est mort, on ne souffre plus. Quelques années plus tard, je me suis souvenu. À l'époque, je n'oubliais jamais.

Elle soupira. Cette conversation était certes très intéressante, mais elle ne menait nulle part. Enfin, pas là où elle le désirait.

- Vos yeux.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir.

- Oui.

- Non, quel âge j'ai ?

- Quarante, je veux savoir.

- Treize ans de différence entre vous et moi. Treize ans que je suis ici.

- Je veux savoir.

- Treize ans de différence. À notre âge, ce n'est pas tant que ça. Si je vous dis pour mes yeux, vous coucherez avec moi ?

- Non.

- Je vous avais bien dit que vous ne vouliez pas savoir.

Elle le regarda abasourdi. Il l'avait encore fait. Il l'avait encore eut. Il l'avait une fois de plus amené là où il le voulait. Il avait tout prévu, encore. Ils tournaient en rond. Encore et encore. Toujours et à jamais. Tourner en rond, elle y était condamnée. Chaque rencontre, le pâle reflet de la précédente, toujours et encore. Condamnée à voir toujours et encore les mêmes images défiler devant elle. Condamnée à n'être que l'actrice d'un scénario déjà tout écrit d'avance par un esprit tordu. Un esprit tordu mais moins fou qu'il le prétendait.

Elle aurait peut-être dû écouter les conseils que Cerbère lui avait donnés lors de sa première visite. Il avait eut pitié d'elle, l'avait regardé comme on regarde quelqu'un qui ne sait visiblement pas dans quoi il s'embarque. Et c'était vrai. Elle ne savait pas, mais maintenant, il était trop tard. Trop tard pour reculer. Trop tard pour se retirer sans en tirer les railleries de ses collègues qui ne cessaient de lui répéter que c'était une cause perdue. Elle tâcha donc de se remémorer les paroles du vieillard. «Ne répond pas à ses questions. C'est de se couper le pied avec une hache que de faire ça. Il faut se contenter de poser ses questions et d'attendre patiemment les réponses. Ça peut prendre des heures comme des jours. Ou elles peuvent venir directement s'il compte te mener ailleurs avec elles, mais surtout, ne répond jamais. Il se souviendra, même s'il oubli, il se souvient. Alors oubli de répondre et souvient toi de questionner.»

- Où allez-vous pendant vos transes ? reprit-elle.

- Vous devriez vraiment essayer de tuer quelqu'un, dit-il en se levant. Sentir le dernier souffle de vie de votre victime. Entendre son dernier battement de cœur. Voir la mort faucher son existence d'un jet de lumière. Sentir l'air emplir vos poumons comme si c'était la dernière fois, comme si ce meurtre allait vous tuer. Sentir votre cœur s'arrêter quelques instants en un ultime moment de silence pour le défunt. Sentir votre sang se figer, glacer telle une rivière en hiver, comme si le temps s'arrêtait pour contempler votre œuvre. Votre âme s'entache lentement. Prenant la couleur du meurtre. Lentement, votre conscience intervient, mais rapidement, votre instinct primaire prend le dessus. Votre âme est condamnée, pourquoi vous arrêter maintenant ?

Il s'était approché d'elle. Tournant autour d'elle tel un prédateur s'amusant avec sa proie. Elle surmonta le sentiment de profond dégoût qui la submergeait et continua l'interrogatoire. Elle devait continuer.

- Où allez-vous pendant vos transes ?

- Ailleurs.

Il s'arrêta devant elle.

- Où ? insista-t-elle.

- Peu importe, pourvu que ce soit loin d'ici.

- Vous savez que ça vous fait oublier, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi continuez-vous ?

Il lui tourna le dos et fixa le mur troué. Elle savait qu'elle n'en tirerait plus rien. C'était toujours comme ça. Dès qu'il lui tournait le dos, il se taisait. Et la prochaine fois serait pareille. Il l'amènerait ailleurs, là où il le voulait. La conversation lui échapperait, c'était inévitable. Peu importe les précautions qu'elle prendrait, c'était inévitable, c'était écrit. Elle aurait le début d'une réponse et il lui tournerait le dos. C'était toujours comme ça.

Elle était condamnée. Condamnée à être guidé dans une valse conduite par un esprit tourmenté. Un esprit refermé sur lui-même. Un esprit qui s'est convaincu lui-même qu'il est fou. Fou de croire que tout ce en quoi il croit pourrait devenir réalité. Alors, il s'enferme en lui-même et tente d'oublier qu'il existe quelque part dans une prison un homme qui ne cesse de tourner en rond avec une psychomage. Un homme qui valse avec les questions. Une valse où pour chaque pas en avant, il en faut deux en arrière. Un homme qui ignore la douleur parce qu'il ne veut pas exister. Un homme qui voudrait tellement oublier, qu'il cesse parfois de se souvenir. Un homme qui s'est tellement répété qu'il est fou qu'il a finit par le devenir. Un homme tellement fou qu'il ne peut que détenir une vérité. Une vérité que lui seul connaîtrait. Une vérité tellement lointaine qu'elle n'apparaîtrait que comme une ombre sur un mur pour ceux qui ne la détiennent pas. Mais qui transformerait notre monde en ombre pour celui qui la détient. Alors, en ce monde d'ombre, l'homme tente de vivre et de se persuader que tout est faux. De se persuader qu'il est fou parce que la vérité lui fait mal. Mal aux yeux par sa lumière. Mal au cœur par ses conséquences.

Cet homme dans sa prison s'est perdu. Perdu quelque part entre sa vérité et le mensonge. Quelque part entre la réalité et l'imaginaire. Quelque part où qu'importe ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux, l'important est d'exister sans se soucier de ce qu'on a oublié parce que le passé et le futur n'existent pas. Il n'y a que le présent parce que le passé ne reviendra jamais et que le futur est incertain. Cet homme était perdu, mais n'en souffrait que lorsqu'il revenait dans la réalité. Alors, il courait se perdre à nouveau.

Si la psychomage était condamné à valser avec l'homme, alors lui était condamné à vivre seul avec sa vérité jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le prendre. Si seulement elle avait su tout cela, peut-être aurait-elle mieux comprit. Si seulement il s'était souvenu de tout cela, peut-être aurait-il tenté de l'aider. Peut-être aurait-il tenté de s'aider. Mais il avait oublié à force de se perdre. Il était fatigué à force de courir se cacher de la réalité. À force de fuir le mensonge et la vérité.

Si seulement… Si seulement ils avaient su, ils auraient compris son crime. Si seulement ils avaient su valser avec lui, ils auraient appris à voir. À voir ce qui est et ce qui n'est pas. Si seulement ils avaient bien voulu lui laisser mener la danse, ils auraient su voir la vérité au fond de ses yeux. Des yeux qui font mal à regarder. Des yeux qui renferme une vérité qui nous blesse par sa lumière. Une vérité qu'on ne veut pas voir, parce qu'on n'y est pas prêt. Parce qu'on n'y sera jamais prêt. Beaucoup trop enlisé dans notre mensonge. Un mensonge apaisant. Une vérité douloureuse. Une réalité qui ne veut pas de lui. Un imaginaire lointain. Un esprit tourmenté prit dans un tourbillon au milieu de quatre mondes oubliés.

* * *

Désolé pour le retard. Dans la dernière semaine avant les Fêtes, les profs se sont donnés le mot pour nous donner plein d'examen, sans compter la production écrite du ministère. J'ai pas eut deux secondes à moi pour écrire, mais là, j'ai tout mon temps.

J'espère que ce chapitre là vous a plu. J'ai dû le réécrire trois fois.

Ysia

* * *

RAR

Hinari : Inquiète toi pas, je vais la finir ma fic (ben je vais essayer (ben non ctune joke)). Heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Et je vais essayer d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois pour la mise en ligne des chapitres.

Lady Volderine : Bah heu, arrête tu vas me faire rougir ! Des reviews comme celle-là y me semble que j'en prendrais à la tonne. Et pour la vérité, va falloir attendre un petit peu beaucoup.

Merci beaucoup à mes deux revieweuses ! En espérant en avoir d'autre pour ce chapitre là, hi hi.


	3. Consultation fantôme

Chapitre 3 Consultation fantôme

Les temps se faisaient tranquilles au ministère. La criminalité était en baisse et les aurors étaient pour la plupart confinés à leurs salles d'entraînement ou à leur bureau à remplir des formulaires. La chasse au mage noir était bel et bien terminée. Et cela depuis treize ans. Treize ans sans que personne ne revendique la couronne. Sans que personne ne fasse mine de vouloir peut-être succéder à ce qui avait été le plus sournois et le plus stratège fléaux qui s'étaient abattu sur le monde. Personne ne voulait endosser les responsabilités qui venaient avec ce titre. Personne n'y était prêt. Cela voulait dire trop de chose. Les gens, même les plus mesquin, voulaient oublier ces temps sombres. Ces temps où la confusion s'était emparée de leur esprit et où ils avaient, pour la première fois, douté. Douté que cet homme qui tuait des innocents puisse être foncièrement mauvais. Douté que leurs héros combattent réellement du bon côté. Ils avaient douté de la criminalité de cet homme qui pourtant avait tout du criminel. Il avait le sang des morts sur ses mains et la culpabilité entachait son âme.

Le soleil se levait une fois de plus sur ce monde désolé. En apparence, il était redevenu le même. Mais si on enlevait la couche de poussière qui commençait à s'accumuler sur le passé, on se rendait compte qu'il y avait encore une blessure. Une blessure qui apparaît toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Une vieille blessure de guerre qui nous rappelle ce qui a été et ce qui ne sera plus. Le monde avait changé. Le monde avait connu le doute. Un doute impardonnable qui hante notre esprit jusqu'au trépas. Un doute qui insurge une question que l'on préfère ignorer de peur de voir en surgir la réponse. Une réponse qui ferait de nous les assassins et du criminel une pauvre et malheureuse victime.

Le Dragon Blanc. C'est ainsi que les sorciers l'avaient baptisé. Le Dragon Blanc. En partie à cause de son nom. Nom qui n'était prononcé que par quelques rares inconscients. Les vieillards racontaient qu'il suffisait de prononcer son nom pour qu'il puisse tout entendre de sa prison. Tout ce qui était dit par la suite. Les gens y croyaient. Ils avaient tant vu. Tant vu que cela ne leur paraissait qu'une suite logique à tout ce qui s'était déjà passé. S'il avait réussi à les faire douter, il pouvait bien les avoir ainsi ensorcelés.

Le Dragon Blanc. Cette appellation était non seulement lié à son nom, mais aussi à ce qui l'accompagnait à chacune de ses sorties. À chacune de ses attaques. Des dragons. Des dragons qui survolaient les lieux avant chaque attaque. C'était un avertissement. Un avertissement qu'il se trouvait déjà parmi eux et que la victime n'allait pas tarder à voir l'un de ses proches mourir. Un avertissement que la mort était proche et la souffrance inévitable. Une souffrance sournoise puisqu'elle devait passer par la mort. Puisqu'elle se logeait directement dans le cœur de la victime.

Les dragons qui l'accompagnaient ne servaient en fait que de parure. Que de protection. Que de technique d'intimidation. Ils étaient là sans y être vraiment. Ils avaient mis du temps à comprendre. Beaucoup de temps. Mais même lorsqu'ils surent, ils ne purent empêcher la mort de frapper et la souffrance de terrasser les âmes en peine. Ils étaient là sans y être. Ils le protégeaient. Jamais un sortilège aussi puissant soit-il ne les atteignit. Jamais. Comment terrasser ce qui n'est pas vraiment là ? Ils n'étaient là que parce que la population voulait bien admettre leur présence. Il leur était rassurant de voir qu'ils n'avaient pas peur d'un homme seul. Il leur était rassurant de voir ces dragons surgir du néant pour les avertir que le mal était près. Il leur était rassurant de savoir qu'un seul homme ne pouvait inspirer autant de peur. Il leur était rassurant de savoir. Savoir que quelqu'un va mourir les rassurait. C'est ce qui les effraya, lorsque tout fut fini.

Il avait accomplit le crime parfait. Aucune lacune. Aucune faille. Aucune faiblesse. Il n'était pas humain. C'est ce qu'ils s'accordaient tous à dire. Il est effrayant de savoir qu'on appartient à la même espèce qu'une telle créature. Une créature si intelligente qu'elle nous pousse à la frontière d'un immense gouffre. Un gouffre visible à des kilomètres. Un gouffre que l'on peut éviter en tout temps, mais elle nous y conduit sans même une protestation de notre part. Il est effrayant de savoir que, au fond d'elle, cette créature pourrait être comme nous. Il est effrayant d'envisager pouvoir avoir au fond de soi les mêmes racines qu'un être qui a si peu de respect envers ses semblables.

Tout est bon pour se rassurer. Alors on nie l'évidence et on se jette dans le gouffre en se disant que c'était inévitable. Le monde a changé. Il a changé parce qu'il ne s'est pas rebattit au bon endroit. Il s'est reconstruit à la frontière de ce gouffre. Il devient alors dangereux de sortir de notre monde. On s'isole. On s'enferme dans notre sécurité. Une sécurité qui nous emprisonne. Une sécurité qui nous rend plus prisonnier que le mal dans sa prison. Il n'y a pas pire geôlier que soi même. Comment pourrait-on se déjouer soi-même ? C'est comme jouer aux échecs seul. On est toujours à la fois gagnant et perdant. Le problème est que dans ce cas-ci, le seul moyen de se déjouer soi-même, la seul libération possible, passe par ce que nous fuyons. La mort. La mort est la seule libération. La seule manière de briser nos chaînes est de se briser soi-même.

C'est peut-être pour ça que les gens lui attribuaient également le nom de Briseur de Vies. C'était plus recherché que Dragon Blanc et ça inspirait une plus grande crainte, un moins grand respect. Cette appellation inspirait ce qu'il était vraiment. Il brisait des vies. Autant pour les morts que pour ceux qui restaient. Il brisait leur existence. Et il réussissait encore cet exploit de sa prison. Parce que le doute persistait. Comment une créature aussi intelligente avait-elle pu se laisser attraper aussi facilement ? Ça n'avait pas été un terrible combat. Ça n'avait été qu'une arrestation ordinaire dans un quartier moldu ordinaire. Une arrestation de routine. Aucun sort n'avait été lancé. Ça n'avait pas été nécessaire. Ils avaient courut un peu. Il avait fuit. Pour la première fois depuis son ascension, il avait fuit. Déjà, les deux aurors à ses trousses savaient que cette journée ne serait pas comme les autres. Il les avait fuit. Et ils l'avaient attrapé. Ils l'avaient arrêté et amené se faire juger. Il aurait dû être mort. Il aurait dû être condamné à mort. Mais il ne l'avait pas été. Trop d'histoires circulaient. Un trop grand mystère l'entourait. Son heure n'était pas encore venue. Peut-être le serait-elle treize ans plus tard.

Assis devant un bureau séparé d'un autre par une mince cloison, il tournait sa plume entre ses doigts. Il avait le regard fixe. Absorbé par ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Des souvenirs douloureux. Des souvenirs qui faisaient parti de ces choses qu'on se répète sans cesse et dont on réinvente la fin.

- Weasley, ils arrivent.

Il délaissa sa plume et se tourna vers les deux immenses portes qui ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrit. Un homme grand et massif apparut, suivit d'une quinzaine de jeune gens. Il les observa. L'homme, le plus vieux, était en quelque sorte le directeur de la formation des aurors. Il se souvenait encore de son examen final. C'était lui qui faisait l'évaluation pratique. Un fiasco. Il devait avoir eut pitié de lui pour le faire passer, où alors, le ministre avait fait pression sur lui pour qu'il le fasse réussir. Ç'aurait été mal vu de le voir échouer, lui qui avait aidé le Survivant à carboniser Voldemort. Il optait beaucoup plus pour la deuxième option. Brutus Galaad n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme à avoir pitié de qui que ce soi.

Son regard se porta à sa droite. Harry Potter s'y trouvait, fixant les nouveaux venus. Lui aussi avait eut quelques difficultés lors de l'évaluation. Sans doute en gardait-il également un mauvais souvenir. Galaad détestait les Gryffondors. C'était sans doute un des facteurs déterminant qui avait conduit à la grande explosion qui avait eut lieu lors de leur évaluation. Ils devaient effectuer leur évaluation en équipe de deux. Ils devaient s'affronter. Étant amis, ils retenaient leurs sortilèges. Galaad s'était alors mis à hurler. À leur hurler des bêtises en écorchant quelque peu leurs parents au passage. La suite n'avait pas été des plus belles. Les torches s'étaient éteintes. Le mobilier s'était mis à trembler. Ils avaient attaqué en une coordination désarmante. Résultat, deux mois à Sainte-Mangouste.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Ce souvenir faisait partit de deux catégories. Celle de ceux qu'on veut oublier et celle de ceux dont on veut se souvenir jusqu'à la fin de nos jours pour pouvoir les raconter à nos petits enfants.

- Silence, ordonna la voix puissante de l'auror.

Les nouvelles recrues se turent et se mirent en rang bien droit. Ron les regarda, moqueur. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour où il avait été assigné à un auror. Un vétéran quelque peu sénile, certes, mais un grand auror. Il se souvenait des mines inquiètes qui s'étaient affichés lors de leur arriver. Les mêmes mines inquiètes qui étaient sur le visage de ses collègues à ce moment. Personne ne voulait faire équipe avec un bleu. Ils ne savaient encore rien du véritable métier d'auror. Il fallait leur expliquer que, pour l'instant, leur travail se résumait à remplir des dossiers et parfois même à servir de commis. Pas très réjouissant, voir ses rêves d'enquête criminelle et de folles poursuites ensevelis sous des tonnes de paperasse.

Galaad commença à nommer les nouvelles équipes de travail. Les années précédentes, il avait réussi à y échapper. Par contre, c'était une autre histoire pour Harry. Il avait dû faire équipe avec son fils, trois ans plus tôt. Une dure expérience. Devoir l'endurer à la maison et au travail, c'était trop pour lui. Bien sûr, James était maintenant plus expérimenté et jouait au professionnel devant son frère, mais il aurait moins fait le fier si son père avait décidé de parler de ses mésaventures à toute sa famille.

- Potter, Aleksandar, tu feras équipe avec Weasley, Ronald.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est inhumain de faire ça !

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui alors que le jeune Potter se rendait, mal à l'aise, vers lui. Il sortit quelques pièces de ses poches.

- Tien, voilà ta première mission. Va porter ça à Tonks.

Il lui mis les pièces dans les mains et celui-ci se rendit accomplir sa mission.

- Comment elle a fait pour savoir ?

- Tu ne savais pas ? demanda Harry. À sa première année, elle a fait équipe avec Galaad. Malgré sa maladresse, elle est sans doute la seule Gryffondor qu'il réussit à endurer.

- Alors en plus de perdre trois gallions, je suis pris avec ton fils. Et tout ça à cause d'un coup monté.

- Et oui, normalement, il aurait dû se retrouver avec Stevens.

Aleksandar revint quelques secondes plus tard. Son visage rayonnait.

- Alors, quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

Si Drago Malefoy était le Briseur de Vie, Ronald Weasley allait bientôt être affublé du nom de Briseur de Rêves.

- Maintenant, annonça-t-il en lui mettant une caisse remplie de dossier à classer dans les mains.

Ça avait été expéditif et très clair. Il ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré. Il reprit sa plume sous les yeux déconfis du jeune bleu.

- Mais, c'est quand qu'on sort dehors pour…

Peut-être pas si clair que ça finalement.

- … Mener des enquêtes sur des prestigieux voleurs de bijoux, faire des poursuites jusque dans les ruelles sombres de l'Allé des Embrumes et arrêter les méchants criminels assoiffés de sang? coupa Ron.

- Oui, dit-il, plein d'espoir.

- Peut-être que d'ici dix ans, quelqu'un décidera de commettre un délit. Et avec de la chance, on sera sur le coup. En attendant, tu classes ça et l'amènes au bureau indiqué sur la boîte.

- Mais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui n'est pas clair dans ce que je t'ai dit ?

- C'est que, James m'avait parlé d'enquête, d'aventures…

- Et bien ton frère aurait dû devenir romancier, avec l'imagination qu'il a pour raconter des bobards, il aurait fait fortune.

Le jeune Potter déposa calmement sa boîte et lança un regard malveillant à son aîné qui regardait la scène, quelques bureaux plus loin. La poursuite ne tarda pas à s'engager entre les deux frères.

- Et bien, il les a ses folles poursuites remplies d'embûches, déclara-t-il en voyant les deux gamins sauter pardessus des boîtes de paperasse. Et n'oubli pas de classer tout ça, ajouta-t-il à son intention.

Il continua sa fastidieuse tâche. L'ennui avec l'entraînement d'auror était qu'on ne lui avait pas enseigné à rester éveillé quand on lui confiait une tâche aussi assommante que celle-ci. L'heure avança rapidement. Heureusement, car Ron ne savait pas s'il allait survivre. L'ennui avec les jeunes était qu'ils croyaient que si ils rouspétaient assez longtemps, le sale boulot allait disparaître de lui-même.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin. Les bureaux se vidèrent rapidement au profit de la cantine. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table habituelle.

- Ton fils va me rendre cinglé, se plaignit-il.

- Il ne s'en sort pas si mal, non ?

Ron se contenta de le regarder fermement dans les yeux.

- D'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Je sais qu'il peut parfois être un peu trop…

- Plein de bonne volonté ? Je ne sais pas ce que James lui a raconté, mais son beau rêve vient de s'écrouler. Il n'est pas fait pour le travail de bureau, il a trop d'énergie à dépenser. Tu l'as vu, tout à l'heure ? Si on avait eut un type aussi rapide et aussi agile dans le temps, croit-moi, on aurait attrapé Malefoy bien avant.

- Oui, sans doute. Il esquive bien. Ses attaques sont puissantes, nettes et précises.

- Il a de bonnes jambes, parfait pour les poursuites. Il a aussi une grande endurance. Pas étonnant qu'il ait aussi bien réussit son examen d'entrée. Même Galaad n'a pas pu le faire échouer.

- Il faut lui donner ça, à Galaad, sa rancune ne va pas jusqu'aux générations futures.

Les deux jeunes frères vinrent se joindre à eux.

- Alors, cette après-midi, on alterne avec la deuxième équipe ? s'enquit Alek.

- Peut-être, ça dépend. Tu as fini le boulot que je t'avais donné ?

- Heu…

- Dis-moi que oui, supplia le rouquin.

- Je peux, si tu y tiens, mais je serai pas crédible. J'ai été recalé en infiltration. L'acteur dans la famille, c'est James.

- Alors tu vas finir ce que tu aurais dû mettre à peine une heure à faire et tu viendras nous rejoindre après.

- Mais…

- C'est le monde tu travail ici, Alek, intervint calmement son père. Je sais, c'est dur. James t'a raconté des tas de trucs auxquels tu rêvais et tu te retrouves à classer des dossiers qui n'ont pratiquement aucun rapport avec ce pour quoi tu as été formé. Mais tu dois le faire. Et puis, un jour, on aura besoin de toi et tu seras envoyé sur les lieux d'un crime pour faire une véritable enquête.

Le jeune auror soupira et mordit dans son déjeuner. Pendant l'après-midi, alors que les autres allaient aller s'entraîner, lui devrait finir de classer les dossiers qu'il avait laissé en plan. Il finit donc rapidement son repas et se rendit dans son espace de travail. Une heure plus tard, il eut finit. Il prit la boîte et se rendit au bureau indiqué dessus. Il mit quelques minutes à le trouver, étant peu habitué. Il frappa quelques coups sur la porte. Une jeune femme vint lui ouvrir.

- Enfin, vous en avez mis du temps. Je les attendais dans la matinée, pesta-t-elle.

- Et bien la prochaine fois, vous le ferez vous-même, déclara-t-il en lâchant la boîte à ses pieds. Non, mais vous vous prenez pour qui ?

- Pour ta supérieure hiérarchique, Potter.

Cette voix venait de derrière lui. Une voix familière.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Zabini.

- Zabini, retournez à votre espace de travail, on ne vous paie pas à rien faire. Et vous, Mr. Potter, entrez, j'ai à vous parler.

- Mais j'ai un…

- Et en silence.

Elle était jeune, mais très autoritaire.

- Et ramassez cette boîte.

Il s'exécuta. Il la suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Posez-la ici, ordonna-t-elle en indiquant un coin du petit bureau.

Il en profita pour examiner un peu les lieux. Ç'aurait pu être chaleureux si la jeune femme qui s'y trouvait n'avait pas été aussi glaciale. Il y avait une causeuse, une fenêtre, magique, bien sûr, mais une fenêtre quand même. Il remarqua qu'il y faisait soleil et qu'il y avait même des chants d'oiseaux qui se faisaient entendre de temps à autres. Les autres fenêtres du secteur étaient beaucoup moins gâtées par le temps. Il y faisait un temps orageux. Les employés de la maintenance magique s'étaient encore vus refuser leur augmentation de salaire. Elle semblait cependant s'être fait dispenser de la pluie et des éclairs. Dans le bureau se trouvait également un fauteuil et juste à côté, il y avait une petite table munie d'un unique tiroir sur laquelle étaient déposées quelques fleurs. À l'opposé complètement se trouvait des filières, un bureau avec un fauteuil derrière et quelques chaises en plus pour de potentiels interlocuteurs. Il s'adonnait à être un potentiel interlocuteur alors, après avoir rangé la boîte à sa place, il y prit place comme elle l'y invitait.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez ma supérieure hiérarchique…

Elle l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite alors qu'elle fouillait dans l'une des filières.

- … Si j'avais su, jamais je ne vous aurais parlé ainsi…

Elle ferma le premier tiroir et entreprit d'explorer le deuxième.

- … Vous n'allez tout de même pas en référer à Galaad…

- _Monsieur_ Galaad, reprit-elle.

- Oui, je… Enfin, vous n'allez tout de même pas faire un rapport à Mr. Galaad.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, distante.

- Et bien… Écoutez, c'est ma première journée. Je viens tout juste d'apprendre que tout ce dont je rêvais allait être remplacé par…

Elle changea de filière.

- … De la paperasse. Si j'avais voulu devenir fonctionnaire, j'aurais appliqué pour ça…

- Alors pourquoi avoir appliqué comme auror ? Vous travaillez pour le gouvernement, vous deviez bien savoir que ça allait finir par aboutir là.

- Justement, non. Mon frère a fini sa formation d'auror depuis trois ans. Il m'a raconté des tas de trucs sur des supposés enquêtes qu'il avait conduite avec notre père. Et moi, en pauvre con, je l'ai cru. Depuis trois ans, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est classer des dossiers et s'entraîner. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute.

Elle arrêta de fouiller, amusée. Elle alla alors s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

- Venez donc vous asseoir ici. Vous serez plus confortable pour vous expliquer, dit-elle en désignant la causeuse.

Il s'exécuta.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Tout ça, c'est de la faute de votre frère.

- Oui, c'est ça. S'il ne m'avait pas raconté tout ça, je ne me serais jamais fait d'illusions.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Vous vouliez devenir auror, non ?

- Oui, mais l'année dernière, les Canons m'ont proposé un poste de poursuiveur. Enfin, vous vous rendez compte ? Les Canons, ce n'est pas rien. Et moi j'ai refusé en croyant que j'allais vivre beaucoup de choses en devenant auror. S'il ne m'avait pas mis toutes ces idées dans la tête, j'aurais accepté. Et il n'a même pas essayé de me dissuader de refuser quand il a su que j'avais eut cette proposition. Quel genre de frère ferait ça ?

- Bien sûr, je vois. Vous le tenez responsable de votre situation actuelle. Il vous a mentit délibérément et vous a conduit sur une voie que vous regrettez aujourd'hui d'avoir emprunté. C'est cela ?

- Exactement !

- Mais pourquoi, selon vous, aurait-il agi ainsi ?

- Je ne sais pas moi. Peut-être qu'il était jaloux. Il n'a jamais été très doué en Quidditch, vous savez. Et à l'école, les filles étaient très attirées par les sportifs. Il a bien essayé d'entrer dans l'équipe, en deuxième année, mais il n'a pas été prit. Il s'est ensuite présenté aux sélections suivantes, mais n'a jamais été accepté dans l'équipe. Alors que moi, la première fois où je me suis présenté, j'ai été pris. Je crois que son orgueil en a prit un coup. Mais non, ce n'est pas son genre. Il est au-dessus de tout ça. C'est pour ça que je l'admire. Il a toujours été au-dessus de tout ce que les gens pouvait dire ou penser.

- Et dans votre famille, quelles étaient vos positions ?

- Pardon ?

- Quels étaient vos rôles ? À l'école, vous étiez le sportif, mais dans votre milieu familial, comment étiez-vous ?

- Et bien, mon père l'a toujours soutenu. Quoiqu'il fasse. Moi j'étais plutôt délaissé. Je n'avais jamais de problème à l'école. J'ai très bien réussi mes BUSES et mes ASPICS, mais lui, je crois qu'il avait quelques problèmes, alors mon père le suivait toujours de très près. Et comme ma sœur, mes autres frères et moi, on n'a jamais vraiment eut de problème, on était un peu laissé à nous même.

- Laissé à vous-même ?

- Oui, enfin, on n'était pas complètement abandonné. Il s'occupait de nous…

- Mais moins que votre frère ?

- Oui. Peu importe les efforts que je faisais, il n'y en avait toujours que pour lui. Je faisais parti de l'équipe de Quidditch, j'étais doué dans presque toutes les matières, il n'y a qu'en divination où j'ai toujours été faible, mais est-ce que c'est de ma faute si je n'avais pas le troisième œil ? Ça ne se commande pas comme ça !

- Vous faisiez des efforts, des efforts pour réussir ou pour attirer son attention ?

- Je… Sans doute un peu des deux. Mais c'était en vain puisqu'il ne m'a jamais même dit un petit mot d'encouragement.

- Vous encourager à quoi ? Vous étiez parfait.

- Je n'ai jamais dit être parfait. C'est juste que j'aurais aimé avoir un peu de soutient, sentir qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Ma sœur, ça allait, c'était la seule fille de la famille. Elle n'avait qu'à être ce qu'elle était, une fille, pour être différente, pour se départager. Mes deux plus jeunes frères sont des jumeaux. Déjà, ils se départagent du reste de la famille, mais en plus, ils ont toujours des idées bizarres. Je crois que c'est à cause de Fred et Georges Weasley, leur parrain, ils leur ont mis des idées saugrenues dans la tête. Mais moi, qui je suis dans cette famille hein ? Je ne suis personne. Je suis juste le type avec un nom bizarre. D'ailleurs, parlons-en de mon nom. Où ma mère a pu aller chercher un nom pareil ? Mon père ne voulait pas qu'elle m'appelle comme ça. Ç'aurait dû être mon grand frère, James, qui s'appelle comme ça. Mais non, il a réussit à obtenir un sursis en choisissant le nom du premier enfant et en espérant qu'elle changerait d'idée en cours de route, mais il devait très mal connaître ma mère parce qu'elle a tenu son bout. Elle m'a appelé Aleksandar. Mon frère à un nom qui a une signification, c'est le nom de notre grand père, mais Aleksandar, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Vous en voulez à votre mère de vous avoir nommé ainsi ?

- Bien sûr que non. Et puis, mon diminutif est pas mal. Ça fait Alek. Quel diminutif tu veux faire avec James ? Et puis, je savais que quand une fille parlait d'un Aleksandar, il ne pouvait s'agir que de moi.

- Les filles ont l'air d'avoir une très grande importance pour vous, je me trompe ?

- Elles ne sont pas si importante que ça, n'allez pas croire que je suis un obsédé. C'est juste que j'aime les femmes.

- Vous avez eut beaucoup de partenaire ?

- Écoutez, j'en suis à mon premier jour, alors je crois que de fréquenter des supérieures hiérarchiques ne serait pas une très bonne idée. Ce n'est pas vous, parce que vous, vous êtes une très belle femme et je dois avouer que quand vous laissez de côté votre air glacial vous êtes très séduisante et je dois avoué que votre look de jeune femme d'affaire vous avantage beaucoup. Et vos yeux sont magnifiques et je m'y connais en femme. Et vous, vous êtes vraiment le genre de femme avec qui j'aimerais passer la nuit, mais nous sommes…

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai mal formulé ma question. Je disais donc, avez-vous eut beaucoup de partenaires, de compagnes, de petites amies ? Quelles sont vos mœurs sur le plan amoureux ? Préférez-vous la quantité à la qualité ou le contraire ? C'est ça, ma question.

- Heu… Je… Et bien… Je dirais que je préfère… La légèreté de la relation.

- La légèreté de la relation ?

- Je préfère ne pas avoir de chaîne aux pieds sinon je me sens… Étrangler… Emprisonner dans une relation. C'est pour ça que je fuit, la plupart du temps. Elles me font peur. Elles font des projets d'avenir et moi, je veux seulement vivre et ça me suffit. Mais elles, elles ont un plan bien précis de ce qu'elles veulent faire. Et quand elles commencent à m'inclure dans leurs plans alors je panique.

Il se laissa choir sur le dossier de la causeuse, plus détendu. Il avait complètement oublié la raison de sa venue dans ce bureau.

- Je ne veux pas faire parti d'un plan moi. Je n'ai pas le goût de passer ma vie à regarder un plan que je me suis fait pour vérifier que je l'ai bien suivit. Je veux vivre. Aller dans les boîtes de nuit. Rencontrer une fille simple qui ne demande pas grand-chose. Une fille qui ne s'est pas composé de plan. Une fille qui ne me demandera pas de décider tout de suite si je veux ou non faire parti de son plan. Je hais les plans. Et en même temps, ça m'aurait été utile. Si j'avais eut un plan, j'aurais su quoi faire de ma vie. J'aurais su quoi faire après Poudlard. J'étais doué dans à peu près tout alors toutes les portes m'étaient grandes ouvertes. Il y en avait tellement. J'aurais pu tout faire, mais rien qui ne me passionne vraiment. Alors j'ai fait ce que tous les autres membres de ma famille avaient fait, je suis devenu auror. J'étais bon à l'entraînement. J'étais même le meilleur. Galaad n'arrêtait pas de… Excusez-moi, Mr. Galaad n'arrêtait pas de me le dire. Il disait que j'irais loin. Loin de quoi ? J'aurais dû lui demander. J'aurais peut-être su que ce serait loin de mes rêves. Parce que j'en avais des rêves, ça, pour en avoir, j'en avais. Je m'en étais battit à la tonne des rêves. Et maintenant ils sont écrasés par des tonnes de boîtes de dossiers à classer.

- Et les Canons ?

- Il est trop tard. Ils ont trouvé un autre poursuiveur.

- Vous devriez prendre d'autres formations, ce serait parfait pour vous et puisque vous me dîtes que vous êtes doué, vous n'aurez aucun problème à suivre les cours en même temps que votre travail d'auror. Et ce sera avantageux. Ici, l'ancienneté amène le respect, mais les diplômes amènent l'avancement. J'ai vingt-sept ans et j'ai un grade supérieur à celui de Brutus Galaad. Pensez-y.

- Vous savez quel diplôme vous devriez aller chercher ?

- Non.

- Celui de psychomage, vous seriez vraiment doué.

- Oh, mais c'est déjà fait. D'ailleurs, voudriez-vous signer ce formulaire ? C'est un contrat de confidentialité qui stipule que tout ce qui a été dit ici restera strictement entre nous, secret professionnel oblige. Habituellement, je le fait signé au début de l'entretient, mais vous conviendrez que les circonstances sont quelques peu étrangères à l'habitude. Il y a aussi cet autre formulaire qu'il vous faudra remplir. Je vais vous le chercher.

Elle se leva sous ses yeux stupéfaits. Elle prit le formulaire en question et lui amena également une plume.

- Celui-ci, c'est pour mes honoraires. Ne vous en faites pas, ils seront entièrement couverts par vos assurances. Et j'ai aussi quelque chose pour votre père, c'est pour cela que je vous avais fait entrer ici.

Elle se leva à nouveau. Sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, il rempli les deux formulaires qu'elle lui avait donnés. Elle fouilla encore et encore et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans l'unique tiroir de la table où étaient déposé les fleurs.

- Vous êtes fier de vous ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous vous êtes bien moqué de moi. Vous auriez pu me le dire dès le début, mais vous avez préférez vous payer un peu ma tête. J'espère que vous en avez bien profité parce que c'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez ici, dans ce putain de ministère. Et voilà ce que j'en fais de vos honoraires.

Il prit le feuillet et le déchira. Debout devant elle, il était soudainement devenu beaucoup plus imposant. Beaucoup plus menaçant que le bleu qui était entré dans son bureau. Il sortit brusquement de la pièce en lui arrachant la lettre qu'elle avait pour son père. Lorsqu'il arriva à la salle d'entraînement, il ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Il se contenta de donner, sans explication, la lettre destinée à son père. Il alla directement au vestiaire se changer pour l'entraînement. Il en avait besoin de cet entraînement, pour se défouler. Évacuer sa rage envers cette psychomage. Évacuer sa rage envers ses rêves engloutit. Évacuer sa rage envers son frère, son père et lui-même. Son frère pour ses histoires. Son père pour son silence. Lui-même pour ne pas avoir su choisir seul sa voie.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini.

Merci beaucoup pour la belle surprise que vous m'avez fait. Je suis passé de 2 reviews à 8 alors que je m'étais résigné à pouvoir les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. MERCI !!!

Ysia

* * *

RAR

**Shadox** : Merci ! C'est ce genre de review là que j'adore, quand on justifie le pourquoi du comment ! Et pas mal trouvé, l'expression «lente folie dévastatrice». Lol

**Lady Volderine** : Pour être franche, moi aussi j'écris en pyjama derrière mon ordi. Lol Ça doit être ça la clé d'une bonne fan fiction. L'écrire en pyjama.

Et puis oui, je suis pas mal passé au violet ! Et non j'ai pas passé ma vie en prison, je suis juste du genre à me poser tout le temps plein de question pi à réfléchir tout le temps sur les raisons qui peuvent amener quelqu'un à commettre tel ou tel acte.

Et pour le reste, motus et bouche cousu, je ne dirai rien même sous la torture !

**Emilie** : Pour moi, bizarre est un compliment alors je suis réjoui que tu la trouves bizarre.

**Siuki** : Ben j'espère que la suite t'a plu. Et merci pour ta review, on dirait une critique de livre qu'on lit dans les journaux ou les revues. Et comme je l'ai dit à Shadox, j'adore quand on justifie le pourquoi du comment. Merci.

**Paprika Star** : Merci pour ta review. Pour les questions, va falloir attendre pour en avoir les réponses. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Et inquiète-toi pas il va y en avoir plein d'autre chapitre, j'en suis encore qu'au commencement.


	4. Suite logique

Chapitre 4 Suite logique

Une nuit sombre. Une nuit sans lune. Sans doute parce que c'est le jour. Un jour sans soleil alors. Mais il fait si sombre. Qu'est-ce qui fait d'un jour un jour ? Qu'est-ce qui fait d'une nuit une nuit ? Le soleil ? Qu'en est-il des jours où il est caché par les nuages ? La lune ? Quand est-il des nuits où elle ne se trouve pas là où elle devrait être ? Qu'en est-il des fois où elle se montre en plein après-midi ? Qu'en est-il du moment où les deux astres se côtoient dans le ciel pour lentement s'effacer et laisser place à l'autre ?

Pourquoi vouloir à ce point diviser une journée ? Pourquoi ne pas descendre dans les rues quand bon nous semble ? Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de vivre dans l'univers qui nous correspond le mieux ? Pourquoi se compliquer la vie ainsi ? Il serait tellement plus facile de laisser notre instinct nous guider vers notre astre. Tellement de question pour une banalité. Mais pourtant, comment y répondre ? Tellement de questions méritent qu'on s'y attarde, mais on se contente de les ignorer. Notre monde est ainsi fait. On ignore ce qu'on devrait connaître. On connaît ce qu'on voudrait oublier.

Il l'avait ignoré. Il était devenu si calme. Pourquoi s'y attarder ? Pourquoi avoir peur de ce qui ne nous menace pas ? Il l'avait ignoré. Il se méfiait de beaucoup de gens, mais jamais des bons. Il l'avait ignoré. Il avait grandit dans l'ombre d'une journée sans soleil. Calme. Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose. Aucune insulte. C'était évident. Mais il l'avait ignoré. Il avait grandit dans l'ignorance de ceux qui auraient pu l'arrêter. Trop tard. Maintenant, il voulait oublier. Oublier. Si seulement ça avait été si simple. Lui, il oubliait. Avec facilité. Il lui suffisait de s'évader. De s'enfoncer. Aller ailleurs. Ailleurs alors qu'il était prisonnier. Un prisonnier qui s'évade pour oublier. Un héro prisonnier de sa mémoire. Le prisonnier est alors plus libre que le héro. Une ironie malsaine.

Une nuit sans lune. Un jour sans soleil. Une douce obscurité. Une obscurité qui nous rappelle ce que nous ne savons pas. Choses que nous ne voulons pas savoir de toute façon. Parfois, l'ignorance est la meilleure solution. Le prisonnier savait, alors qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Le héro, par contre, aurait préféré ne jamais avoir ignoré l'ascension de celui qu'il capturerait des années plus tard. Alors, comment fait-on pour ne jamais regretter de savoir ? Pour ne jamais regretter d'avoir ignoré ?

Des questions issues de banalités. Peut-être ces questions n'étaient-elles pas si banales. Une conversation anodine peut renfermer plus de chose que ce qu'on veut bien croire. Il nous suffit parfois de faire des liens pour aboutir à tout autre chose. Sans doute préfèrerait-elle savoir. Mais une fois les réponses arrivées, sera-t-elle comme le prisonnier ? Préfèrera-t-elle ne jamais avoir su ? Mais si les réponses ne venaient jamais, serait-elle comme le héro ? Regretterait-elle de ne pas avoir su ? D'avoir ignorer des réponses qui aurait pu éviter tant de souffrance ?

Une nuit sans lune. Un jour sans soleil. Un prisonnier qui veut oublier. Un héro qui aurait aimé savoir à temps. Une psychomage qui ne sait plus rien. Perdu. Perdu comme le prisonnier l'est en lui-même. Perdu comme le héro dans ses remords. Perdu à travers un flot d'éléments indistincts qui se contredisent tous. Comment savoir que quelque chose est vraiment vrai lorsque cette vérité est basée sur une supposition ? Même si le prisonnier n'avait jamais su, sa vie serait-elle plus belle ? Même si le héro n'avait pas ignoré le prisonnier, aurait-il réussi à l'arrêter ? Comment savoir ?

Une nuit sans lune. Un jour sans soleil. Un prisonnier libre. Un héro prisonnier. Une psychomage perdue. Tout aurait pu être si simple si ça n'avait pas été si compliqué. Mais pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? Parce que les bonnes questions n'avaient pas été posées. Une question. Une réponse. C'est simple. Mais quand on ne pose pas la bonne question, ça devient plus compliqué. Alors il faut trouver la bonne question pour obtenir la bonne réponse. Pour trouver la bonne question, il faut établir des liens là où il y en a. Mais encore faut-il les voir.

Une question. Une réponse. Il n'aimait pas les questions. Sans doute parce que les gens qui les posaient s'attendait à avoir des réponses en retour. Il n'aimait pas les réponses. Sans doute parce qu'elles amenaient toujours d'autres questions. Alors il donnait des réponses qui n'allaient pas avec les questions. De toute manière, ce n'était jamais les bonnes questions. Alors pourquoi donner les bonnes réponses aux mauvaises questions ? C'était insensé. Il avait répondu à toutes les questions qu'elle n'avait pas posées. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Peut-être y prêterait-elle attention lorsqu'elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de poser d'autre question.

Une nuit sans lune. Un jour sans soleil. Un prisonnier libre. Un héro prisonnier. Une psychomage perdue. Des réponses aux mauvaises questions. Des questions introuvables. Un univers régi par une norme à laquelle il ne veut plus répondre. Une créature diurne vivant la nuit. Il aimait ce concept. Il détestait les plans. Il avait des rêves. Peut-être trop. Quand nos rêves sont basés sur des mensonges, c'est comme une vérité basée sur une supposition. Les deux risquent d'être loin de la réalité. Des rêves détruit par une réalité. Une vérité détruite par un homme qui sait. Une réalité loin de ce qu'elle devrait être parce que ceux qui l'habitent préfère ignorer.

Emmêlée dans des questions absurdes, dans un bureau du ministère, elle tentait de trouver des réponses pour aller avec ses questions. Des réponses absurdes bien sûr. Elle tentait de trouver une logique là il n'y en avait pas. Elle tentait d'élucider un mystère qui n'en était pas un. Elle avait toutes les réponses, elle ne savait juste pas les voir.

Elle se leva, épuisée de sa journée. Elle tourna quelques instant en rond. Elle s'arrêta devant la fenêtre. Une journée ensoleillée. Une journée ensoleillée sans soleil. On ne pouvait le voir. Il devait être à l'opposé de sa fenêtre. Elle savait qu'à l'extérieur de son bureau, un orage faisait rage. Elle savait qu'à l'extérieur du ministère, la nuit tombait. Pourtant, dans son bureau, le jour éclairait la pièce malgré l'absence de Soleil. Elle avait la lumière sans avoir l'astre qui l'accompagnait. Elle regarda un petit calendrier. Les mouvements de la lune y étaient indiqués. Ce serait une nuit sans lune. Une nuit sans lune. Un jour sans soleil. Tout se mettait en place à son insu.

Elle sortit de la pièce. Les couloirs se vidaient tranquillement. Elle parcourut les corridors pour se retrouver devant une immense porte d'ébène. La poignée de fer inspirait la droiture et l'ordre. Elle frappa quelques coups. Un homme inspirant la droiture et l'ordre apparut.

- Aegir ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Heureuse de te revoir, moi aussi. Ma journée ? Ah, elle a été tout à fait merveilleuse.

- Oh, excuse-moi, c'est juste que je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui.

- Tu es tout pardonné.

- Aller, entre.

- Non, allons nous promener.

- Comme tu veux.

Il sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de sécuriser la porte.

- Alors, Aegir, je peux te la poser ma question maintenant ?

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit bonjour, mais disons que ça va aller pour cette fois.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fait dans le coin ?

- J'avais besoin de m'éloigner d'un dossier.

- Celui du Briseur ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- On ne parle que de ça depuis des mois.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Un silence s'installa.

- Tu connais bien les mages noirs, tu as connu Grindelwald et ensuite Voldemort. Tu étais là quand Malefoy a commencé à semer la terreur.

Il frissonna. Ce nom n'était plus prononcé depuis très longtemps. Voldemort passait encore depuis qu'il avait été vaincu, mais ce nom… Il laissait toujours une crainte dans la bouche de celui qui l'avait prononcé. La crainte de le voir ressurgir. Ne pas le nommer amenait l'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir du personnage d'un roman quelconque. Un roman qu'on préfère oublier à cause des horreurs qu'il renferme.

- Il me semblait que tu voulais t'éloigner de ce dossier ?

- Je sais mais…

- C'est plus fort que toi ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas changé. Tu t'investis toujours autant dans les dossiers qu'on te confie. Ça t'obsède, tu n'en dort plus la nuit, tu veux à tout prix élucider le mystère qui l'entoure, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as raison.

Il arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Aemelia, écoute-moi pour une fois. Il y a de ces choses qu'on ne doit pas réveiller. Qu'on ne doit pas savoir. Arrête de t'acharner pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas découvrir. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas réveiller.

- Brutus, voyons. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais jusqu'ici, le Briseur ne nous a rien apporté de bon, pourquoi ça changerait ? C'est un miracle si on a réussi à le garder si longtemps en prison. Si tu veux mon avis, on aurait dû l'exécuter à la minute à laquelle on l'a capturé. Qui sait ce qu'il prépare du fond de sa cellule ? Il pourrait s'évader quand il le veut, mais il ne le fait pas. Il nous a prouvé qu'il en était capable, là n'est pas la question.

- Galaad, je lui ai parlé à plusieurs reprises. Crois-moi, il n'est pas en mesure de préparer quoi que ce soit. Il oublierait ce qu'il prépare de toute façon.

- Aemelia, tu l'as dit toi-même : j'ai connu Grindelwald et Voldemort. J'ai suivit son ascension à lui aussi. Ils sont tous pareil. Crois-moi, tu n'en tireras rien de bon. Contente-toi de dire ce que tu sais et laisse-les l'exécuter une bonne fois pour toute.

- Et si on avait tort ?

- Il nous l'a fait croire à nous aussi. Il nous a fait douter de notre cause. Il a ce pouvoir quand il parle. Il a ce pouvoir quand il nous regarde. Ses yeux nous font douter. Parce qu'on se demande toujours pourquoi. Ses yeux sont devenus une obsession pour plusieurs, tu sais ? Rare sont ceux qui ont pu le combattre. Rare sont ceux qui ont pu le voir en face et avoir la chance de ne pas être la personne qu'il avait désigné pour mourir. Pars pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Tu sais que je ne le ferai pas.

- Je sais…

Il se remit en marche, la laissant quelques instant seule derrière. Elle le rattrapa.

- Changeons de sujet, dit-elle. Alors, les évaluations avaient lieux il n'y a pas si longtemps. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Plutôt bien. Par contre, je vais devoir renvoyer Smoothy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Presque tous ses élèves ont été recalés. On croirait qu'ils n'ont suivi aucune formation.

- Ils ne peuvent pas être si pire que ça.

- Crois-moi, oui.

- C'est vrai que Smoothy a des méthodes assez peu orthodoxes pour enseigner. Mais dans les autres groupes, en général, il y a de bons éléments ?

- Oui, assez. J'ai eut droit à quelques surprises.

- Lesquelles ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Et bien, tout d'abord, Adrian Zabini. Il se débrouille mieux que certains aurors expérimenté. Il a l'esprit un peu tordu. En d'autres circonstances, je me méfierais de lui, mais là, c'est tout indiqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien, comment je pourrais t'expliquer ça ? C'est comme si on prenait un criminel et qu'on lui demandait de nous dire comment les autres pensent. On dirait qu'il a été dans la mafia sorcière toute sa vie.

- C'est supposer être rassurant, ça ?

- Ça dépend de l'angle sous lequel on le prend. C'est mieux de l'avoir avec nous que contre nous. Et comme il sait exactement comment les criminels opèrent, il est en mesure de prévoir les coups qui pourraient survenir.

Elle se contenta de le regarder, sceptique.

- Mais à part lui, il y a aussi le fils de Potter. Il est plutôt…

- Effrayant ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Oh pour rien…

- Aegir, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu caches quelque chose.

- D'accord, très bien. Je l'ai vu cet après-midi et je l'ai initié à la consultation fantôme…

- Encore ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu l'as déjà fait à son père et son frère ? Je vais commencer à croire que tu as une profonde aversion envers les Potter en général.

- Et bien, commence à croire.

Il soupira. Il l'a regarda, se souvenant de l'époque où il était entraîneur et elle, son élève. Elle avait plusieurs formations à son actif dont celle d'auror. Elle était doué, mais n'aimait pas les ordres. Elle les discutait toujours, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs avis disciplinaires. Finalement, sur son conseil, elle avait emprunté une autre voie. Trois ans plus tard, elle était revenue avec une formation de psychomage. Ils en manquaient, au ministère. Et comme elle avait déjà une formation d'auror, ils la firent travailler avec des criminels et avec les employés qui avaient subi des traumatismes ou qui avaient tout simplement envie de parler.

- Maintenant, au moins, je sais pourquoi il est arrivé furieux à l'entraînement… Mais ne joue plus comme ça avec lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est imprévisible, on ne sait jamais comment il va réagir. Il n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais dès qu'on le voit se battre, on comprend qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille. Il a massacrer trois de mes gars à l'entraînement, alors tient-toi loin de lui pour quelques temps.

- T'en fait pas, je ne suis pas suicidaire. N'empêche qu'il m'a vraiment fait peur quand il est sortit. J'ai cru qu'il allait me mettre en pièce.

- On aura tout vu, se moqua Galaad. Aemelia Aegir a peur d'un bleu.

- Arrête de te moquer. Ce n'est pas drôle. Et comment ça se fait qu'on ait un élément aussi dangereux dans nos rangs ?

- Papa oblige.

- Ça explique tout.

- Mais de toute façon, je l'aurais pris. Il écoute les ordres et s'exécute sans rechigner. Il est plutôt bon et le seul danger, c'est pour ses ennemis. D'ailleurs, il doit encore être à l'entraînement. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les gymnases qui servaient pour l'entraînement des aurors. L'un d'eux servait aux aurors qui avaient fini leur formation. Vu leur métier, ils devaient toujours garder la forme. Ils arrivèrent dans un corridor dont un des murs consistait en une simple baie vitrée. Le corridor se situait en hauteur par rapport au gymnase qu'il entourait. Ainsi, on pouvait tout voir sans risquer d'être frappé par un sortilège qui aurait raté sa cible.

- Il est seul, constata-t-elle.

- Il est arrivé en retard, il reprend le temps perdu.

Effectivement, il était seul ou presque. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui : lui-même. Pour s'entraîner, les aurors utilisait souvent un petit appareil qui permettait à l'utilisateur de créer un double de lui-même. L'appareil en question s'appelait un duplicateur. Le double, quant à lui, se faisait appeler duplicatas. Le Duplicateur était une sorte de médaillon fixé à une chaîne que l'auror se passait au cou. Il devait ensuite prononcer la formule adéquate, _duplicatum_, pour mettre l'appareil en marche. Le duplicatas ainsi créé se détachait de l'original. Il possédait les capacités de combat du sorcier, mais n'était pas en mesure de se servir de magie. C'est pourquoi il n'était utilisé qu'au combat sans arme.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que je suis contente de ne pas être à la place de son double… Ou à la sienne. Qui est qui au juste ?

- Le duplicatas est habillé en blanc et lui en noir. Alors, tu ne vois rien ?

- Je devrais voir quelque chose de particulier ? Il se bat, c'est tout.

- Il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen de percer quelqu'un à jour que d'étudier sa technique de combat. Regarde-le encore.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la baie vitrée et le fixa intensément. Il se battait à mains nues, chose rare chez les sorciers. Ils préféraient se munir de leur baguette. Mais lui semblait tout à fait à l'aise avec cette méthode.

- Il est très constant, presque hypnotisant. Il sait exactement quelle attaque va faire son double. Mais pourtant, il ne semble pas vouloir le mettre hors combat. Pourquoi ?

- Cherche un peu, tu verras bien.

Elle l'observa encore et encore. Une heure passa sans que les choses n'évoluent. Il faisait une attaque, le duplicatas la repoussait aussitôt. Ils s'échangeaient ensuite les rôles. Brusquement, elle en détacha les yeux. Elle s'éloigna de la baie en se fermant les yeux, comme pour chasser une image insistante. Hypnotisant. Il était hypnotisant. Chaque coup, souple, précis. Chaque pas, mesuré, calculé. Son souffle, constant, contrôlé. Il maîtrisait tout en lui.

- J'ai eut l'occasion de voir beaucoup d'auror défiler au cours des années, commença le vieil homme, mais aucun qui ne se connaissait à ce point. Il sait exactement ce que l'autre va faire. Il le pousse. Il le pousse jusqu'à sa limite. Il sait où elle se trouve et il s'y dirige directement. Sans détour. Il se fout des pirouettes aériennes et autre imbécillité qu'il pourrait faire pour épater la galerie. Son seul objectif, cette frontière.

- Sa stratégie est stupide. Le duplicatas a les mêmes aptitudes que lui donc la même limite, certes. Mais justement, la limite du duplicatas est la même que la sienne. Lorsque le duplicatas aura atteint sa limite, lui aussi.

- Le duplicatas ne se rendra pas à sa limite. Il est conçu comme un être humain. Il a les aptitudes d'Aleksandar, mais la manière de peser les choses d'un être humain. Il ne se rendra donc pas jusqu'à cette limite parce qu'il sait que s'il décide de la dépasser, il aura atteint un point de non retour. Il sait que la fatigue aura raison de lui. Il sait qu'il ne s'en sortira pas. Alors, il se garde de l'énergie pour vivre. Alek, lui, ne s'en garde pas. Pour lui, il n'y a que ce combat et rien d'autre. C'est ce qui le différencie de toi et moi, il ne se garde pas l'énergie nécessaire pour vivre. Il repousse la limite en se rendant toujours un peu plus loin.

- Un jour, il va se tuer.

- Peut-être, mais d'ici là, il reste un ennemi redoutable.

- Plus que toi ?

Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur son visage.

- Je peux le battre en quelques secondes, comme en quelques heures. Tout dépend de quand il se décidera à me laisser gagner.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Il me laisse gagner. Tout comme il laisse son père gagner. Tout comme il laisse son frère gagner. C'est comme si pour lui, la victoire de son frère, de son père ou encore la mienne était plus importante que la sienne.

- Ils s'en sont aperçus ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Son frère, c'est certain que non. Il est beaucoup trop occupé à faire ses fanfaronnades qu'à remarquer quoi que soit. Mais son père, lui, je n'ai jamais réussit à le percer à jour. Il est insondable. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense vraiment.

- Il m'en a parlé, dans mon bureau, de son frère.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Pas grand-chose.

- Tu sais, cette relation est la plus compliquée que j'aie jamais vu entre deux frères. Tu vois, les Potter ont toujours été de vaillants et courageux Gryffondors. Seulement voilà, Aleksandar est un malin et rusé petit Serpentard. Tu imagines la commotion dans la famille ?

Elle se contenta de détourner le regard une nouvelle fois vers le jeune homme et son double.

- Tout d'abord, il y a eut la crise de nerf de papa. Finalement, maman est arrivé pour calmer le jeu. Tout ça à cause d'un vieux chapeau en décomposition qui commence à être un peu sénile. J'étais là quand ça c'est passé. En plein ministère, la femme de Potter est arrivée avec la lettre que leur fils leur avait écrit pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il s'est mis en colère et elle s'est contenter de le regarder d'un air rêveur et détacher. On peut lui donner ça, à Lovegood, elle savait y faire avec les héros tueurs de Serpents en surplus d'hormones vengeresses.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- Rien. Elle a calmé le jeu et on est tous retourné au boulot. Le problème, ça a été la suite. Les deux frères, dans des camps adverses. Tu n'auras qu'à éplucher leurs dossiers, tu auras tous les détails de leurs affrontements passés. Ils y sont tous. Mais le truc bizarre, c'est que James gagnait toujours. Alek préférait se faire massacrer que de se défendre convenablement. Je les ai vu une fois. Je m'étais rendu à Poudlard parce qu'on soupçonnait une bande de vampire de s'être établit au-delà de la limite permise, soit trop près de l'école. Dans le parc, ils ont eut une altercation. C'était subtile, sa manière de ralentir ses esquives pour que le sort ait le temps de le toucher, mais pour un œil averti, c'était évident. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demandé pourquoi Dumbledore ne faisait rien. Sans doute qu'il était trop occupé à jouer l'aveugle pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Mais le plus étrange, c'était quand ils étaient seuls. De vrais frères. Et tu vois, ce matin, quand je les ai vu se pourchasser à travers la salle des bureau, j'ai cru, naïvement, que tout serait peut-être enfin normal entre eux. Mais non, cet imbécile de James est arrivé cet après-midi avec sa bande d'anciens Gryffondors avide de sang de Serpent. Pour la première fois, il a vraiment montré à tout le monde ce qu'il était capable de faire. Les uns après les autres, il les a envoyé au tapis. Tous, même son frère. Aucun n'a réussit à l'atteindre. Il s'en est sortit indemne. Et encore là, son idiot de frère s'est entêté à ne rien voir. Il lui à lancer quelques insultes et lui a dit que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il le battait. C'est pour ça que je hais les Gryffondors. Ils sont beaucoup trop occupé à être courageux pour voir quoi que se soit.

- Voir, murmura-t-elle. Il ne l'a pas vu changer. Il ne l'a pas vu évoluer parce qu'il ne savait pas voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Rien.

- Tu ne dis jamais rien pour rien dire.

- Je me parlais. Ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure, sur le combat, sur la meilleure manière de connaître quelqu'un. Tu crois qu'Aleksandar Potter serait de taille à affronter une grosse pointure, du genre, un mage noir très puissant ?

Il se contenta de la regarder, interdit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait dire la vérité ou mentir à défaut de vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle comptait faire avec le jeune homme.

- J'imagine qu'il pourrait s'en sortir, dit-il en pesant chaque mot. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- La meilleure manière de vraiment connaître quelqu'un est de le regarder combattre. Donc, si je veux vraiment connaître Drago Malefoy, je dois le regarder combattre. Mais pour ça, il me faut un opposant. Et je crois que je viens de le trouver.

Un sourire illuminait son visage alors que le vieil auror avait encore du mal à assimiler l'information.

- Merci, Brutus. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi.

- Et je dois être content, là ?

- Oui !

Il soupira. Il se disait qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il se taise. C'était toujours comme ça avec elle. Elle prenait l'information qui l'avantageait et laissait tomber ses recommandations. Recommandations qui visait à la garder en vie le plus longtemps possible. Elle partit d'un pas léger vers la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier qui menait au gymnase. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, elle l'avait franchit, insouciante de la mise en garde qu'il lui avait donner sur Aleksandar. Elle descendit lentement le long escalier. D'où elle se trouvait, elle vit un groupe de jeunes aurors se diriger vers les deux combattants. Elle s'arrêta, fixant la scène.

Ils arrivèrent derrière lui. L'un d'eux posa sa main sur son épaule. De l'endroit où elle était, elle pu identifier son frère, James Potter, comme étant celui qui avait mis sa main sur son épaule. Alek se retourna rapidement, lui assénant un coup de poing directement sur la mâchoire. Il se retourna vers le duplicatas et évita quelques attaques avant de lui asséner un coup tout aussi violent dans le ventre.

- _Finite incantatem ! _déclara-t-il.

Le duplicatas disparut lentement. Pendant ce temps, James reprit ses esprits. Les autres qui étaient avec lui semblaient incertains de la marche à suivre.

- Alors, grand frère, incapable de te servir de l'effet de surprise pour me vaincre. Quel auror tu fais !

- Je ne suis pas un vulgaire Serpentard, je n'attaque pas par derrière.

- La stratégie ne devait pas être ta matière forte. On peut utiliser l'effet de surprise sans pour autant attaquer dans le dos. Et puis, regarde-toi, tu as besoin de toute ta clique de Gryffondors pour te donner le courage de m'affronter à nouveau. Cinq contre un. À ce rythme, tu peux te permettre de m'attaquer par derrière sans que ton honneur ne soit plus souillé qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Ne me cherche pas !

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me trouver ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il s'apprêtait à frapper son cadet qui, même voyant venir le coup, ne broncha pas, lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit. Galaad.

- Potter ! rugit-il.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Alek.

- Tu devrais mieux surveiller tes arrières, grand frère, murmura-t-il.

- Espèce de…

- Taisez-vous !

Il avait finit de descendre l'escalier et n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux. Aegir le suivait.

- Je ne veux pas de ça ici, vous m'avez compris ? Allez vous-en. Tous.

- Non, pas tous. Aleksandar Potter, vous restez, intervint Aegir en lançant un regard appuyé en direction du vieil auror.

Tout en maugréant maintes insultes, le groupe d'ancien Gryffondor quitta le gymnase.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Je voudrais vous confier une mission.

- Trier vos dossiers par couleur, la prochaine fois ?

- Non.

- Il n'en fera rien. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, intervint Galaad.

- Tu viens de me dire qu'il en serait capable. Et de toute façon, je l'avertirai que ce ne sera pas un combat à mort.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il laissera passer une occasion de tuer un Potter ? Aegir, tu n'as pas le droit de risquer sa vie pour satisfaire le moindre de tes petits caprices !

Elle le regarda, surprise. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé si durement. Il avait longtemps été ami avec son père. Il venait souvent à la maison et, le soir, son père avait l'habitude de lui raconter leurs aventures. Mais quand il était là, c'était encore plus magistral. Les deux hommes se mettaient à mettre en scène leurs histoires. Histoires qui devenait toujours plus impressionnante de fois en fois. Quelques années après l'arrestation du Briseur, son père était mort. Galaad avait été comme un père pour elle. Elle savait que s'il était si dur en cet instant c'était parce qu'il tenait à elle. Mais les mots s'enfonçaient dans sa chair comme un couteaux. Il l'a traitait ni plus ni moins de gamine capricieuse.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

- De rien… Puisque votre superviseur n'est pas d'accord, je vais tenter d'accomplir la tache qu'on m'a assignée d'une autre manière.

- Comment ? s'informa l'homme.

- Je le combattrai moi-même.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non. Dès ce soir, je vais demander à ce qu'on te retire ce dossier.

- J'ai un grade supérieur au tien.

- Dans les papiers, oui. Mais dans les faits, tu es très loin derrière moi. Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, tu perdras.

Il avait raison. Elle avait beaucoup de diplômes, mais ils ne valaient rien aux yeux de beaucoup de gens. Lui, il avait l'expérience. Ce qui comptait beaucoup plus aux yeux de ses propres supérieurs. S'il demandait à ce qu'on lui retire le dossier, ils le feraient.

- Alors, j'irai par mes propres moyens.

- Je demanderai à Cerbère de ne pas te laisser entrer. J'irai jusqu'à demander une ordonnance de la cour s'il le faut, mais tu n'iras pas te battre avec cette chose. Tu m'entends ? Tant que je vivrai, jamais ça n'arrivera.

- Alors, laisse-le combattre lui. Tu me connais, tu sais que je serais capable de me faire enfermer juste pour entrer dans cette prison. Alors, choisis.

Il la fixa dans les yeux. C'était vrai, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il savait aussi qu'Alek avait un bon niveau. Il serait bien capable de tenir le coup. La vrai question était : pour combien de temps ? Il avait un bon niveau, mais il était encore jeune. Il manquait d'expérience.

- Potter, tu as déjà entendu parler du Briseur de Vie ?

- Oui, qui n'en a jamais entendu parler ? Et il y a quelques jours, mon père nous a amené à Azkaban pour le voir.

- Très bien. Alors entraîne toi, parce que tu vas devoir l'affronter. Et pas question de lui fournir une baguette magique. Il se débrouillera sans… Et toi aussi. Aucune baguette magique ne doit être à sa portée. Vous amènerez d'autres aurors avec vous au cas où ça tournerait mal.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, reconnaissante.

Alek les regarda, ne sachant s'il devait être heureux d'avoir enfin une mission ou effrayé par la mission en question. Alors qu'un duel entre la joie et la peur s'engageait dans son esprit, Galaad et Aegir quittaient les lieux. La jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau et alla préparer les formulaires requis pour l'exécution de son plan. Au fond d'elle, elle remerciait le ciel que Galaad ait accepté. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu dix minutes contre Malefoy. Elle n'était pas assez forte physiquement et magiquement. Elle détestait le combat sans baguette et même avec une baguette magique entre les mains, elle n'aurait jamais pu égaler le mage. Elle avait aussi eut une autre crainte. Celle de craquer. Il était reconnut pour n'avoir recours au combat que très peu souvent. Il perçait ses opposants avant même qu'une attaque ne soit portée. Il portait des attaques là où ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose. Dans le cœur. Dans la tête. Avec des armes qui faisait vraiment mal. Les mots. La vérité.

* * *

J'ai eut beaucoup de misère à démarrer ce chapitre là, mais j'avoue que j'adore le résultat, donc j'espère que vous l'aimez vous aussi. Et que vous l'aimiez ou non, vous pouvez me laisser une petite review, je crois que y'a pas encore de loi qui l'interdise… Faudrait que je vérifie, mais d'ici là, laisse m'en une !

Merci

Ysia

* * *

RAR

Shadox : SURPRISE !!! Deux réponses pour deux questions, faut croire que tu sais poser les bonne question au bon moment. La question, maintenant, c'est : à quel prix ? Parce que pour avoir tes réponses, y'a fallut que tu lises le quatrième chapitre. Chapitre qui a dû amener d'autres questions, comme qu'est-ce qui est en train de se mettre en place à son insu ? Gros dilemme, je sais. Continuer à lire, et avoir encore plus de questions, mais des réponses aux questions que tu as déjà. Ou arrêter de lire avec la pensée qu'il te suffirais de lire pour avoir la conscience tranquille. Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi. Donc je vais te remercier et tenter de répondre aux autre en gardant mon sérieux. Merci !

Lady Volderine : Tu peux philosopher tant que tu veux ! Même que j'adore la philosophie. Mais, pour ce qui est des rêves et des plans, les rêves, moi, je les voyais plus comme le genre de rêve que tu fait la veille d'une journée où il doit se passer beaucoup de chose. Tu sais, avant de s'endormir quand on se met à imaginer toutes les manières dont pourrait se passer cette journée là. Mais pour Alek, c'est comme si cette journée là c'était passé exactement à l'inverse de ce qu'il s'était imaginé, donc, elle est désastreuse. Voilà pour ma petite précision, et hésite pas à philosopher. Et puis pour le reste de ta review, je ne dirai rien sauf en la présence de mon avocat… Parce que j'ai sincèrement tendance à m'échapper. Ce qui rend l'utilisation d'un ordinateur très utile parce qu'on peut se relire avant de dire quoi que ce soit de compromettant… Bon ok, je m'emporte encore, désolé. Je répond brièvement au dernier review, je poste le chapitre et dodo. J'allais presque oublier : merci !

Topcerise : Merci !

Lady Volderine : Quand je disais que je serais brève ! Un mot et un point d'exclamation. J'ai fait fort sur ce coup là. Bon ok, je m'en va me coucher, sinon j'aurai plus aucune crédibilité en tant que dramaturge anonyme, mais quand même.


	5. Arrêt de repris

Chers lecteurs,

Si je dis qu'un autobus m'est passé dessus et que j'ai été trois mois dans le coma, est-ce que vous allez me croire et me pardonner ? Bon ok, cherchons une autre excuse… En passant, avez-vous remarqué le nouveau format ? Au lieu d'écrire à la fin, j'ai écrit mon petit mot au début, et la culpabilité à rien à voir là-dedans. Je ne voyais juste pas la logique d'écrire à la fin. Quand on écrit à la fin, on à rien à écrire à part qu'on espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre et qu'on attend vos review. Tandis que là, les possibilités sont infinies. De toute façon, qui lit les notes de début et de fin ? Je pourrais révéler la fin ici que la moitié des gens qui lise ma fic se demanderais encore où je veux en venir avec mon histoire.

Je sais, je suis nul en diversion. Et je ne parle pas des excuses bidon. Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Je vais vous faire une liste d'excuses et vous allez choisir votre préféré. À l'avenir, si ce genre d'incident là se reproduisait, vous aurez juste à revenir ici, et à choisir celle qui vous permettrait de me pardonner.

Donc, première excuse, la moins bonne, mais à marche quand même dans certain cas. La fameuse fracture du bras, du poignet ou du crâne. Avertissement, la fracture du crâne est à utiliser avec modération. Si vous en avez douze en une année, ça devient louche et puis, c'est pour les très très long retard. Par contre les deux premier sont très plausible, qui ne s'est jamais briser le bras ? Ouin ok moi. De toute façon, ces deux-là aussi sont à utiliser avec modération.

La deuxième, à utiliser avec modération également, la mortalité. Surtout, rappelez-vous qu'une personne ne peut pas mourir deux fois. Y'a aussi le truc du «le père de mon amie est mort pi y'a fallut que je la réconforte» qui serait super. Si vous prévoyez avoir un long retard, vous pouvez même prolonger cette excuse là en commençant par dire que y'était super malade et que vous deviez rester avec elle. Quelque chapitre plus loin, de préférence avant que vos lecteurs se lasse de cette excuse là, vous le faite mourir. Rendu là, ils vont se sentir mal et égoïste d'avoir été aussi impatient.

La troisième, vous étiez en vacances à l'extérieur. Bon, ok. Là, ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que normalement, vous le saviez que vous partiez en vacances. Donc vous pouvez laisser une annonce quand vous sentez que vous allez avoir un long retard. Soyez toutefois nébuleux sur la durée de ces fameuses vacances. Comme ça, si vous prenez plus de retard que prévu, vous n'aurez pas à vous excuser. Erreur à ne pas commettre et ce dans toutes ces excuses. Prendre du retard quelque part, mais pas dans vos autres fics. Normalement, si vous êtes en vacances, vous êtes en vacances partout. Autre erreur à ne pas commettre, les reviews, ne surtout pas en laisser, ce serait vous trahir.

La quatrième est plutôt plausible et les gens vous appuieront. Vous n'arriviez pas à avoir accès à Sincèrement, quand on me sert cette excuse là, j'y crois dur comme fer, parce qu'au nombre de fois qu'il me dise de revenir dans quelques minutes parce que le site est engorgé, je ne peut pas ne pas croire quelqu'un qui me dit ça. En plus, on se sent moins seul dans sa douleur.

La cinquième, une des classiques, les fameux travaux scolaire. On haït tous les profs donc médisez un peu sur eux et le tour est joué.

La sixième, un autre classique, la fameuse panne d'ordinateur. Vous pouvez étoffer l'affaire en disant que votre ordinateur est une antiquité vieille d'environ six ans qui est bonne pour les poubelles mais que votre paternel un peu conservateur refuse de jeter sous prétexte qu'elle fonctionne encore (pas que ça me soi arrivé, bien sûr que non (Marie-Pier, si je t'entend faire un commentaire, je te jure que tu vas me le payer, je sais où t'habites)).

La septième, la meilleure et celle contre personne ne peut dire quoi que se soi pour l'avoir déjà vécu, la panne d'inspiration. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire contre une page blanche ? Est là qui te nargue avec la petite barre qui n'arrête pas de clignoter. Mais c'est encore pire quand l'écran de veille s'en mêle. Le remède ? Écrire n'importe quoi, par exemple énumérer les meilleures excuses selon vous.

La huitième et dernière, la bonne vieille… Vérité. Elle, est risqué. Si vous avez déjà utilisé beaucoup d'excuses, les gens vont se rendre compte que vous leur avez déjà mentit, donc évitez les formulations du genre «bon je vais être sincère…», le «bon» trahi une résignation, un abandon, une page blanche en matière d'excuses. Donc, évitez les «bon». Évitez aussi les «Je vais être franche…», ça sous-entend que vous l'étiez pas avant.

Maintenant, à chaque fois que j'aurai un chapitre en retard, vous viendrez ici pour vous choisir une excuse que vous serez prêt à accepter pour me pardonner. Ha oui, j'oubliait, l'humour, c'est toujours bon pour se sortir de ce genre de situation, sauf quand il est question de l'excuse numéro deux.

Pour les curieux, voulez-vous savoir qu'elle est la raison de mon retard ? J'ai oublié. Ben oui, j'ai oublié que j'avais un cinquième chapitre à écrire. C'est stupide hein ? C'est pourquoi j'ai écrit tout ça. Maintenant, vous pouvez choisir une excuse moins stupide que «J'ai oublié».

Votre dévouée (et excusée ?),

Ysia

RAR

**Topcerise **: Je pense que y'a quelque chose que t'as pas comprit, si j'étais toi, je relierais le quatrième chapitre avant de lire le cinquième.

**Lady Volderine** : Je vais répondre à tes deux review ici comme ça tu n'auras pas à aller sur TWWO pour voir ta réponse. Commençons par celle de TWWO. Pour Luna, bien, je pense que tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre là, mais en même temps non… En tout cas, je me comprends. Et merci de m'encourager avec tes belles paroles qui sonnent comme une douce musique à mes oreilles (imaginons que je les lis à haute voix). Pour ben je pense que l'excuse numéro 4 est parfaite pour toi. Mais l'affaire du mot et du point d'exclamation, c'était pour la réponse que j'avais faite à topcerise la dernière fois. Mais de toute façon, c'est vrai que je ne change jamais grand-chose après avoir écrit. Mon secret ? Pour le fautes d'orthographes, la bonne vieille correction automatique. Pour les formulations de phrase, après avoir écrit un paragraphe, je le relis toujours, au cas où il y aurait des répétitions agaçantes et voir si les mots sonnent bien ensemble. Donc, quand j'ai finit, bien il me reste juste un paragraphe à relire. Et si tu lis ça c'est que tu es revenue donc merci merci merci merci.

**Shadox **: Je dois avouer que pour le nom, je suis un peu fautive, j'ai mis ça sur le dos de Luna, mais en tant qu'auteur, j'ai une grande part de responsabilité. C'est qu'en fait, j'ai déjà vu ce nom là sur un site de nom il y a quelques années et je dois dire que j'adore ce nom là. Penses-tu que si j'avais un fils plus tard et que je l'appelais comme ça, qu'il m'en voudrait rendu plus vieux ? Pour les répétitions, j'ai essayé dans ma dernière nouvelle littéraire, histoire de voir ce qui arriverait. Mon prof a adoré mon histoire et m'as mis cent pour cent partout sauf dans la maudite chute que y'avait un peu prévu. Grrrr… Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si j'ai laissé trop d'indice ? L'affaire c'est que j'en laisse toujours naturellement quand j'écris. Donc quand on me dit d'en laisser, bien j'en laisse en plus de ceux que je mets inconsciemment. Grrr… En tout cas, y'a adoré mon champs lexical (quel beau compliment, mais venant d'un prof de français, j'imagine que ça veut dire quelque chose). Donc, merci pour ta review (est-ce que tu connais des synonyme de merci ? il me semble que je le dis souvent…).

Maintenant, une petite note à quelqu'un qui devait me laisser une review et qui ne l'a pas fait. **Marie-Pier**, tu sais que je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi. Notamment la raison pour laquelle ton adresse email contient le merveilleux mot qu'est Kaos. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que la planète entière sache que tu adores… Avoue que tu as eut peur ? Et si tu te demandes si ce sont des menaces bien, je te réponds en te disant que oui. Il me semble qu'en tant qu'amie d'enfance, je mérite un peu plus de considération de ta part (ça fait beau comme phrase hein ?). Par conséquent, ta review devra compter au moins, disons, 250 mots. Je te fais une fleur, je pensais mettre plus, mais bon, je me sens généreuse. Et tu sais, un conseil comme ça, si tu es gêné de dire pourquoi ce merveilleux Kaos se trouve dans ton adresse email, change d'adresse.

Chapitre 5 : Arrêt de repris

Un matin comme un autre. Si lui-même avait été un autre, ç'aurait pu être possible. Mais il était lui-même. Ce matin serait identique aux autres pour tout ceux qui n'était pas lui. Un matin qui resterait le pâle reflet du précédant pour tout le monde excepté lui. Un matin où il aurait sans doute dû rester couché. C'était le genre de matin où dès le moment où notre pied touche le sol, on sait qu'on ne devrait pas poser le second et se contenter de lover notre tête dans notre oreiller et retourner à nos rêves et nos cauchemars. Cauchemars qui ne peuvent être pire que la journée qu'on tente d'éviter.

Ce matin-là, lorsque son pied toucha le sol, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il s'arrêta, quelques secondes, laissant son pied s'habituer à la fraîcheur du sol. Puis, il déposa le second. Une mauvaise impression. Il attendit. Un signe. Un cataclysme. Un cri. N'importe quoi. N'importe quel signe et il se serait aussitôt réfugié dans ses couvertures encore chaudes. Rien. Le silence peut-il être considéré comme un signe ?

Des rires. Un signe ? Bon ou mauvais ? La douce lueur du matin tentait à dire que c'était un bon signe. Mais la sensation d'inconfort qui lui tiraillait l'estomac le suppliait d'aller se recoucher. D'autres rires. Il se leva. Ses enfants étaient levés. Il savait de quoi les jumeaux étaient capables quand ils s'y mettaient. Lukas et Klaus. Une idée saugrenue de sa défunte épouse. Avec les lettres du nom de l'un, on formait celui de l'autre. Mais comme cela semblait plus les amuser qu'autre chose, pourquoi les en priver ? Ils en avaient parlé pendant des heures avant qu'il ne cède enfin. Elle persistait à dire qu'ils adoreraient leur nom. Elle avait eut raison. Elle avait toujours raison. Pourquoi avait-il douté ?

Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'il l'épouse. Ils la trouvaient tous trop «loufoque». Certain disait que ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'il allait bien finir avec la jeune Weasley ou même la petite Granger. Qui aurait cru que seul la mort pourrait les séparer ? Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait vraiment aimer une femme qui possédait un magazine dont la une parlait de complots gouvernementaux visant à exterminer la dernière colonie de Ronflac moucheté établie en Grèce ? Personne, pas même ses amis.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il se préparait mentalement à la catastrophe qu'avait pu inventer ses deux plus jeunes. Ils avaient treize ans. À leur âge, il découvrait qu'il avait un parrain recherché par les autorités sorcières. Il s'arrêta à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'enfance. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps non plus de profiter de sa jeunesse après la défaite de Voldemort. James était né. Pourtant, il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait été un message d'espoir pour plusieurs. Le symbole que tout danger était maintenant vraiment écarté. Le symbole que la reconstruction de leur monde était déjà en cour. Mais il était arrivé, des années plus tard. Sortit de nulle part. Il était réapparut après des années d'absence. Drago Malefoy. Le nouveau fléau.

Au début, il avait cru pouvoir le vaincre sans mal. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il réussisse à le repérer avant qu'il ne tue. C'était le seul moyen. Parce qu'une fois qu'il avait tué, il disparaissait. Il ne partait jamais sans avoir tué la personne qu'il avait désignée.

Un cri strident interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Cassiopé. Elle n'avait que seize ans, mais une voix à réveiller un mort.

― Espèce de sales morveux ! Vous allez me le payer ! Vous entendez ? Vous allez me le payer !

Il sourit. Peut-être que tout ne serait pas si différent pour lui finalement. Il entendit des pas de course au rez-de-chaussée. Il soupira, souriant toujours. Il rebroussa chemin et alla prendre une douche. L'eau froide mettait ses sens en éveil. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait particulièrement besoin, mais depuis la dernière farce de ses deux plus jeunes, aucune eau chaude ou tiède n'était disponible dans la demeure des Potter. Le seul à ne pas s'en rendre compte était Aleksandar. Même l'eau froide n'aurait jamais réussit à le réveiller complètement. Un frisson le parcourut. L'eau n'y était pour rien. Il avait peur. S'il avait eut un épouvantard devant lui en ce moment, l'image aurait sans nul doute été celle de son fils, mort.

Il avait appris que le jeune auror avait accepté d'affronter Drago Malefoy. Il avait tenté de raisonner ses supérieurs, mais tous semblaient être en accord avec cette décision. Le comble était qu'il ne pourrait assister au combat. Il avait reçu une injonction de la cour lui interdisant de s'approcher de près ou de loin du détenu 174 517. Son fils la lui avait apporté l'après-midi où il était arrivé en retard à l'entraînement. A cet instant, il n'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'importance à cette mesure. Mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Son fils avait été embarqué dans un des plans tordus de cette Aemelia Aegir.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Une chaleur insupportable s'empara de lui. La respiration saccadée, il sortit de la salle de bain communiquant avec sa chambre et chercha quelque chose de bien précis. Il vida son sac d'entraînement sur son lit et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Un bout de papier. Un simple bout de papier. Cette journée ne serait pareille aux autres que pour quelque privilégié. Malheureusement, il n'en faisait pas partit. Et son fils non plus. Pas plus que les dix aurors qui se rendraient à Azkaban avec lui ce jour-là.

–Non, murmura-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol encore froid de sa chambre pendant qu'à des milles de là, sur un vieux bateau de pêche, quelques aurors s'apprêtaient à accoster sur une île de la mer du Nord. La brume était au rendez-vous. Lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied sur la terre ferme, un courant sembla les traverser. Ce courant n'existait en fait que dans leurs esprits. Trop échauffé par les histoires qui circulaient, ils s'imaginaient déjà entrant dans une cellule ressemblant à la salle du trône d'un château où le mage qui les terrorisait tant régnait en maître sur chacun des Détraqueurs qui peuplait l'île. D'autres voyait déjà ces yeux capables de tuer un dragon à plus de vingt mètres. Peu importe l'histoire entendu, le résultat final resterait le même. L'acceptation que rien de tout ce qu'on racontait n'était vrai… Du moins, en partie.

Dix aurors, un entraîneur, une psychomage et un gamin trop nerveux pour s'inquiéter de quoi que se soi. Voilà l'équipe de choc qui devait élucider le mystère, l'énigme prisonnière de ces murs.

– Nerveux ? demanda Galaad en ralentissant le pas pour s'adapter à celui d'Aleksandar.

– Pourquoi je serais nerveux ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix inégale et anormalement aigu.

– Sans doute parce que tu vas te battre contre celui qui a hanté, et hante toujours, les nuits des plus grands sorciers de ce monde.

À ces paroles, son estomac se contracta, remonta dans sa gorge et se vida dans sa bouche qui elle-même se débarrassa de la mixture acide sur le sol. Plier en deux, appuyé sur ce qui avait dû être autrefois un magnifique bateau, il tentait de réguler sa respiration, de détendre son estomac et de le faire redescendre à son emplacement originel. Incapable de se calmer, il poussa un cri. Un cri de rage, de désespoir, d'impuissance.

La troupe arrêta sa marche et regarda les deux hommes en retrait. Les aurors tournèrent machinalement les yeux vers la psychomage, dans l'espoir d'un encouragement quelconque. Elle aurait même pu mentir. Leur dire que c'était son rituel d'avant combat, leur dire qu'en fait, l'auror qui devait faire ce combat n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle se contenta de continuer sa marche.

Derrière, Galaad regardait le jeune homme d'un regard dur, son regard habituel.

– Vous avez encore le temps, demandez à un autre de le faire, commença Alek. James fera très bien l'affaire. Il est meilleur que moi et depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi vous n'avez pas pensé à lui en premier. C'est le meilleur, tout le monde le sait, prenez-le. Dites-lui de s'échauffer, je prendrai sa place pour surveiller le combat.

– Non.

– Quoi ?

– Tu as été recalé en infiltration, tu te souviens pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas ta capacité à te cacher et à passer inaperçu, non, c'était ta capacité à mentir qui faisait défaut. Tu ne sais pas mentir, Potter. Alors arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile et écoute-moi bien. Tu vas entrer dans cette prison, te battre et en ressortir, c'est clair ? Je me fiche de l'issu du combat, que tu gagnes ou que tu perdes, on en a rien à faire. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est le voir à l'œuvre. C'est tout.

Il tourna les talons et laissa le jeune homme à ses craintes. Plus loin, les aurors commençaient à s'agiter.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il ne tient pas parole et qu'il le tue ?

– Ce ne sera pas une grosse perte, c'est un Serpentard.

La jeune femme qui avait dit ces paroles sentit une sensation désagréable l'envahir. Un regard sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna et rencontra des yeux couleur ambre. Très peu rassurant, Adrian Zabini la fixait, le regard impassible.

– Tu veux ma photo, Zabini ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Il encra ses yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux la transperçaient, prenant le contrôle de sa volonté. Elle pouvait presque le sentir fouiller dans sa tête, dans son âme. Les secondes passèrent et semblèrent durer une éternité. Elle détourna le regard. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait toujours été très habile à ce jeu.

– Surveille tes arrières, Finnigan. On ne sait jamais quand un serpent va décider de sortir de l'ombre et de planter ses crochets dans la chair tendre d'un lion.

– C'est des menaces ?

– Exactement.

Il recula lentement, rejoignant Cerbère à l'entrée de la prison. Le regard incrédule, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne trouva que les regards moqueurs de six vieux aurors heureux de la voir se faire remettre ainsi à sa place. Nombre d'entre eux avaient été à Serpentard et nombre d'entre eux adoraient toujours voir les Gryffondors perdre la face ainsi.

– Finnigan, tu viens ? demanda James.

– Oui.

Les portes étaient ouvertes. Un vent froid s'en échappait. James entra immédiatement après Cerbère, Aegir et Galaad. Loin derrière, Alek lançait des regards derrière lui, hésitant entre deux options : avancer ou rebrousser chemin vers le bateau. Trop tard. Il avait passé les portes qui semblaient s'être empressées de se refermer derrière lui, l'emprisonnant dans la seule option qui lui restait.

Ils avançaient lentement vers le centre de la prison. Là, ils trouveraient une sorte d'arène. C'était en fait, à l'origine, une air de repos pour les aurors qui y travaillaient. Mais jamais personne n'avait cru bon d'y aller. L'espace était circulaire. Si on levait les yeux, on pouvait voir qu'on se trouvait en fait au fond d'un immense cylindre. Sur les parois, il y avait des couloirs extérieurs, des escaliers et, plus en hauteur, les fenêtres de certaines cellules.

Avançant toujours vers le moment fatidique, Alek ralentissait de plus en plus le pas, prenant toujours un peu plus de retard sur les autres. Son frère, en tête entendait les chuchotements de ses deux camarades. Chuchotements parsemés de rires et de moqueries à l'égard de son cadet. Mais plus ils avançaient, plus les rires se faisaient rare. Azkaban en avait eut raison. Bientôt, trop occupé par leur propre désespoir, ils ne remarquèrent pas que James avait quitter la tête pour rejoindre l'arrière des rangs pour finalement s'arrêter, attendant Alek.

– Nerveux ? demanda-t-il.

– Qui ne le serait pas ?

– Papa.

– Oui, mais lui il n'est pas humain… Enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire ?

– Oui, je sais.

– Tu… Tu ne voudrais pas prendre ma place ?

– Tu en as parlé à Galaad ?

– Oui.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Il ne répondit pas.

– À en juger par ce que tu viens de ne pas dire, je crois que tu vas devoir le faire toi-même ce combat.

– Mais…

– Putain, Alek. S'il croit que tu vas y arriver, c'est que tu dois en être capable, non ?

– Non, justement ! Le but, ce n'est pas que je gagne, le but c'est de l'observer. C'est comme aux échecs. Quand tu veux connaître ton adversaire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Tu sacrifies les pions pour analyser son style. Moi, je ne suis qu'un pion. S'il ne tient pas parole, quelle importance ? Je ne suis qu'un putain de pion. Ce n'est pas un pion qu'on va envoyer faire une mission importante. Les pions, c'est les missions suicides ou quand on ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire. Et pourquoi tu crois qu'ils ont envoyé des aurors qui ont aussi peu d'expérience que toi et tes copains ? Si ça tourne mal, au moins, les pertes seront minimes.

– Tu ne dramatises pas un peu, là ?

– Je ne dramatise pas, ok, je suis juste réaliste.

– Alors arrête de jouer aux échecs parce que ça ne te fait pas du tout.

Ils se turent. Alek tourna les yeux vers son frère. Sa lèvres était fendue et sa mâchoire arborait encore une teinte violacer.

– Désolé, c'est à cause d'Aegir.

– Je sais, et puis, je l'ai cherché.

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis de potion cicatrisante ?

– Papa me l'a interdit.

– Tu fais toujours ce que papa te dit ?

– Non, mais quand il l'a dit, il était dans son rôle de supérieur hiérarchique, alors… Dans ce temps là, il vaut mieux lui obéir.

– Je vois.

Au bout du couloir, la brume commençait à apparaître. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Plus que quelques mètres.

– Alek ?

– Quoi ?

– Fais attention, d'accord ? On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable.

– De toute façon, quelle importance ? Je ne suis qu'un Serpentard, rappelle-toi.

– Finnigan dirait n'importe quoi pour que les Gryffondors ne perdent pas la face. Elle n'a pas digéré que ce soit toi et pas un des nôtres qui soit pris.

– Un des vôtres, hein ?

Il s'arrêta.

– Faudrait peut-être que toi et ta petite clique de Gryffondors vous rendiez compte qu'on est plus à Poudlard. Et puis, si je me souviens bien, tu n'as rien dit pour la contredire, tout à l'heure.

– Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ?

– C'est vrai, venant de ta part, je ne devrais pas espérer quoi que ce soit, du moins, en public, parce qu'en privé, là, les excuses fusent de toute part. Sauf que voilà, j'en ai marre. Un grand frère, c'est supposé défendre ses cadets. C'est supposé être assez mature pour passer par-dessus la décision d'un stupide chapeau ! J'ai été assez stupide pour croire que c'était dans mon intérêt que tu faisais ça. J'ai été assez stupide pour croire que tu avais peur de la réaction des autres Serpentards à mon égard si je fraternisais avec un Gryffondor, même si ce Gryffondor était mon propre frère. Mais en fait, tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi-même. À ce que les autres auraient pensé de toi. De TOI ! Et moi pendant ce temps, j'encaissais tout. Les railleries, les coups, les sorts. Mais quelle importance, je ne suis qu'un Serpentard.

– Écoute…

– Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Pendant dix ans j'ai accepté de jouer ton jeu. Mais maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer au mien.

Ils se fixaient, immobiles.

– Et quelles en sont les règles ?

– Les règles ? Une seule : la vérité. Si tu me détestes, alors déteste-moi. Si tu m'aimes, alors aime-moi. Mais tu ne peux pas choisir les deux au moment où ça t'accommode le plus. Alors, décide. Ennemis ou frères ?

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'air de repos. Les aurors étaient déjà placé autour de l'arène. Galaad et Aegir observait tout depuis un couloir extérieur un peu plus en hauteur, sans doute pour ne rien manquer. Cerbère avait disparu et Malefoy n'était toujours pas arrivé. Le gardien devait être parti le chercher. La chose lui parut absurde. Ils avaient besoin de dix aurors pour surveiller le combat, mais seulement d'un vieillard un peu cinglé pour l'escorter de sa cellule à cet endroit. S'il voulait s'échapper, il n'avait qu'à faire un croche-pied au vieil homme.

Une sensation désagréable s'empara de lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Un tourbillon noir commençait à prendre forme au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il fronça les yeux pour mieux voir. Des Détraqueurs. Voilà qui expliquait son besoin pressant de se trancher la gorge.

La chaude journée d'été ressemblait, sur cette île, à une journée de novembre. Le givre recouvrait le sol et l'air était frais. Ce n'était pas comme en hiver, il ne neigeait pas. Ce n'était pas non plus comme en automne, il faisait trop froid. Il aurait sans doute fallu inventer une saison juste pour cette île. Une saison morte.

Il vit des silhouettes descendre l'un des escaliers. La première était voûtée alors que la seconde se tenait bien droite. La tension monta en lui alors qu'ils se rapprochaient. Il révisa les recommandations que Galaad lui avait faites tout au long de leur voyage sur le bateau. En fait, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était que Malefoy avait la réputation d'esquiver les combats en parlant. Il lui avait aussi fortement recommandé de ne rien dire sauf en cas de nécessité absolu, et s'il avait à le faire, il ne devait surtout pas mentir. Il y avait aussi quelques autres petites bricoles, mais rien d'assez spécifique à cet adversaire pour qu'il en ait particulièrement tenu compte.

Leur descente s'acheva et son esprit s'empli de la même brume qui régnait autour d'eux. Mais si la brume de l'endroit se faisait discrète, celle de son esprit était des plus envahissante. Cerbère alla prendre place au bas de l'escalier et Malefoy s'avança lentement au centre du cylindre, à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

Face à face, ils s'observaient. Alek remarqua qu'il était beaucoup moins sale que la dernière fois. Sa main était guérit. Mais ses yeux restaient les mêmes. Un iris bleu avec une opale en guise de pupille. Drago le regardait de la même manière. Toisant son adversaire. Sans sa robe de sorcier, on pouvait voir que le jeune auror était beaucoup plus athlétique que ce qu'il laissait croire au premier abord. Il était beaucoup moins massif que son père et son frère. Moins grand que son frère, mais autant que son père. Mais comme Potter n'était déjà pas très grand… Il était cependant très nerveux. L'insolence qu'il avait eut dans le regard la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus que la peur. Un sentiment qu'il aimait sentir. Mais lorsqu'il était question de combattre, il exécrait ce sentiment. La peur paralysait son adversaire. Ainsi, il lui était trop facile de triompher. L'esprit faible, le combat ne se tenait pas sur la place publique, mais dans un espace invisible où leurs esprits s'affrontaient.

Lentement, il se mit à marcher en cercle. Alek suivit le mouvement. Un sourire apparut sur ces lèvres.

– Ta peur se répercute jusque dans le sol, petit soldat. Il est encore temps d'appeler ton père à l'aide.

– Mon père est beaucoup trop loin pour venir jusqu'ici.

– Ton père n'est pas ici ?

Il regarda chaque auror un à un.

– Et par quel coup du sort n'a-t-il pas pu se rendre à un combat aussi important que celui-ci ?

– Il a obtenu une injonction de la cour le lui interdisant.

Une des règles venait de partir en fumée. Il ne devait pas répondre, mais étant de nature plutôt curieuse, il s'était demandé ce qui arriverait si, par le plus grand des hasard, il lui arrivait de le faire.

– Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Aegir ?

– Vous n'étiez pas censé avoir des problèmes de mémoire ?

– J'ai cru bon d'être ici à mon meilleur et avec toute ma tête. Après tout, ma vie s'achève bientôt, et si j'ai le loisir de faire souffrir mes victimes encore un peu plus, pourquoi m'en priver ?

– Pourquoi les gens ont si peur de vous ? Vous êtes juste un type un peu cinglé qui se prend pour Dieu. En quoi êtes-vous pire que les autres qui vous ont succédé ?

La langue lui brûlait depuis si longtemps. Il sentit des regards insistant sur lui. Galaad le regardait, mais ne pouvait entendre ce qui se disait. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Mais il n'était pas aveugle et voyait bien qu'il parlait plus que nécessaire. Les aurors, eux, ne pouvait entendre que quelques bribes de conversation, mais encore là, pas assez pour y comprendre quoi que ce soi. Le sourire de Drago s'étira.

– Je vois que ta curiosité est plus grande que ta peur. C'est bien, petit soldat. Mais je doute qu'Aegir t'ait demandé de venir ici pour parler.

– Répondez. Pourquoi ?

– Pas encore. Le temps n'est pas venu pour toi de le savoir. Tu le sauras, mais laisse-moi choisir quand. Tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçu par ma réponse. Tu comprendras tout. Et si tu tiens tant que cela à parler, parlons. Alors, dit-moi, petit soldat, ta peur est-elle partie ?

– Oui, vous êtes moins pire que ce qu'on raconte.

Il éclata d'un grand rire.

– Quoi ? s'enquit Alek.

– Tu agis comme un Gryffondor… Mais tu n'en est pas un, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non et en quoi est-ce que j'agis comme un Gryffondor ?

– Les Lions sont reconnu pour leur courage à tout épreuve, mais que savent-ils du courage ? Certaines personnes ont peur des souris. En sont-elles moins courageuses ? On leur a appris à en avoir peur, alors pourquoi le leur reprocher ? Mais si, même en ayant peur, elles s'engagent dans une chasse contre cette souris qui leur fait si peur, ne sont-elles pas plus courageuse que le Gryffondor qui n'a jamais appris à avoir peur de ce qui pourrais bien avoir raison de lui ? Le jour où cette souris mordra le Lion et lui transmettra une maladie dont il n'existe aucun remède, qui sera ridicule ? Celui qui se met à crier devant une minuscule souris, ou celui qui, pour montrer sa bravoure qui n'est en fait que de l'inconscience, la prend de ses mains et en meure ?

– Vous êtes la souris, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je suis la souris et toi, petit soldat, qui es-tu ?

– Je suis… Je n'en sais rien.

– Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il cessa de tourner en rond et se dirigea directement vers lui. Tout se passa très rapidement. Il avançait toujours plus près. Alek encra ses pieds au sol et esquiva le premier coup. Ne sachant trop comment, son poing partit se nicher adroitement dans ses côtes. Cependant, le coup ne porta pas assez et Malefoy ne bougea pas d'un poil. S'en rendant compte trop tard, il ne pus esquiver le poing qui alla se fracasser contre sa mâchoire. La tête embrouillée, il tomba au sol. Malefoy s'éloigna et alla reprendre sa place, quelques mètre plus loin. Il le regarda reprendre lentement ses esprits.

– Comment crois-tu avoir réussit à me toucher ?

– Vous m'avez laissé faire ?

– Non, je ne suis pas stupide, je ne te connais pas assez pour me laisser toucher alors que je ne connais pas ta force.

– Alors, comment j'ai fait ?

– C'est la peur qui nous garde en vie. Si nous n'avions pas peur de la mort, nous mourrions. Toi, tu as peur de moi, tu as peur de mourir ici, dans cette prison. Alors, inconsciemment, ton corps le sait et tes réflexes aussi. Tu n'aurais pas eut ta place chez les Gryffondors. Ils t'auraient jugé de lâche. Alors que pour les Serpentards, tu es intelligent, jusque dans ton inconscient. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu dois avoir peur de moi, mais tu sais que si tout ces gens ont peur, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison valable.

Alek se releva péniblement. Ils recommencèrent leur manège, tournant en rond. La mâchoire douloureuse, il tentait de comprendre comment fonctionnait son adversaire. Se battre contre lui-même était facile. Il n'avait qu'à suivre son instinct. Mais avec lui, c'était différent. Il ne savait rien de lui et il refusait de lui en apprendre plus. Tout ce qu'il savait était en fait des histoires remaniées mainte fois pour paraître toujours plus effrayante.

– Tu es comme ton père, aveugle.

– Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

– Parce que c'est vrai. Depuis mon entré ici, je t'ai donné tous les indices nécessaires pour me vaincre. Qu'en as-tu fait ? Tu les as ignorés.

– Quels indices ?

Il poussa un léger rire.

– Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te les dire ? Si ? Tu es bien naïf, petit soldat.

– Trêve de bavardage, battons-nous.

– Non, dansons.

Le regard sombre, il s'avança vers lui. La suite fut longue. L'un tentant un coup, l'autre l'esquivant. Puis, ils inversaient les rôles. L'esprit vides, Alek se battait comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier combat. Il ne connaissait pas les limites du Dragon, mais il connaissait les siennes et savait exactement jusqu'où il pouvait se rendre tout en ayant la possibilité de s'y accrocher une fois qu'il les aurait dépassées. Ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement, toujours en position de combat.

– Sais-tu seulement ce que tu es en train de faire ?

– Pas du tout, mais je suis prêt à parier que vous, vous le savez.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du détenu. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils recommençaient le combat. Aucun des deux n'avait été touché. Du haut de leur perchoir, Galaad et Aegir observaient tout. Chaque mouvement était analysé.

– Alors ? demanda Aemelia.

– Je… C'est… Regarde, tu ne vois rien ?

– Non.

– Tous les deux, regarde-les ?

Elle les regarda un moment.

– On dirait qu'ils dansent, commença-t-elle. On dirait une chorégraphie qu'ils auraient apprise ensemble pendant des mois.

– Ça ne te fait pas penser à quelque chose ?

– Le duplicateur ?

– Oui.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Il fait ça parfois.

– Qui ?

– C'est comme un instinct. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait, mais ça marche.

– Mais qui ?

– Il le savait.

– Qui savait quoi ?

– Malefoy savait pour Potter.

– Quoi ?

Impatiente, Aegir commençait à hausser le ton. Elle n'aimait pas être mise ainsi dans l'ignorance.

– Par Merlin, tu vas me dire de quoi tu parles ?

– Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis.

Le combat devenait de plus en plus violent et rapide. Une course effrénée vers la fin. Puis, il tomba. Sa chute fut longue et douloureuse. Le combat qui lui avait parut durer quelques minutes à peine en avait duré soixante.

– Tu es plus résistant que je ne le croyais.

Alek ne pu répondre, étendu sur le sol, la respiration saccadé, incapable de bouger le moindre de ses muscles.

– Tu aimes repousser tes limites n'est-ce pas ? Mais sais-tu seulement à quel prix tu le fais ?

Il s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit à côté de son corps.

– Nos limites sont fixées pour nous garder en vie. Chaque fois que tu les repousses, tu t'éloignes un peu plus de ta vie pour te rapprocher un peu plus de ta mort.

– Et vous ? réussit-il à articuler.

– Moi ? Qui a dit que j'en avais ?

Il esquissa un sourire, mais l'effaça rapidement. Il referma son poing et le recula, prenant son élan sous les yeux sans émotions d'Alek. Les aurors s'apprêtaient à intervenir, mais trop tard. Son poing était déjà partit et allait d'une seconde à l'autre se fracasser contre sa tête comme il l'avait fait avec le mur.

– Non ! cria James.

Son poing atteint sa cible première, le sol. Les dalles se brisèrent sous le choc.

– Je n'ai pas entendu les battements de ton cœur s'accélérer, méprises-tu à ce point ta propre vie ?

– Non, mais vous aviez promis.

– Et tu m'as fait confiance ? Tu as fait confiance à un meurtrier ?

– Il faut croire que je suis plus taré que j'en ai l'air.

Il ria, un vrai rire. Un vrai rire, le genre de rire qu'il n'avait pas eut depuis très longtemps. Plus de treize ans qu'il n'avait pas ri ainsi.

– Va au manoir Malefoy. Mon père te laissera entrer si tu lui dis que c'est la souris qui t'envoie. Il t'enverra sûrement dans mon ancienne chambre. Elle a été ratissée une bonne centaine de fois par les aurors. Il n'y a rien d'utile là-bas. Dis lui que je te lègue tout ce qui m'appartient en attendant que tu trouves à qui donner tout ça. Lorsque tu auras trouvé qui, donne-lui tout. Tout excepté ce que tu trouveras dans ma malle à huit serrures. À toi de trouver les huit clés.

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Parce que tu es sans doute le seul taré qui soit assez stupide pour avoir confiance en mes promesses… Et si tu es assez stupide pour avoir foi en mes promesses, je crois pouvoir m'abaisser à ton niveau et mettre mon passé entre tes mains. Même si tu es un Potter, j'aurais dû me douter que ça arriverait un jour. C'était beaucoup trop évident, mais comment j'aurais pu deviner que ce serait toi et pas ton père ?

Il se releva et se dirigea vers Cerbère.

– Ho, j'oubliais, quelques conseils. Quand tu ouvriras la première, prend soin de tout lire avant d'aller vers les autres. Ça te sauvera du temps. Et puis, ne néglige surtout pas la page cent vingt-six, ça t'épargnera beaucoup de soucis. Mais surtout, sache que rien n'arrivera pour rien.

Alek se releva, le regardant partir. Il n'y comprenait rien, mais était bien décidé à y remédier très vite. Les aurors aux aguets se relâchèrent rapidement. Alek n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir, que James l'assaillait déjà, l'enfermant dans une étreinte plutôt étouffante.

– Inquiet, grand frère ?

– Bien sûr que oui espèce de limace inconsciente !

– Limace ?

– Les limaces n'ont pas de cervelle, tout comme toi espèce d'imbécile.

– Si elles en ont une…

– Mais très petite.

– Si je comprends bien, de part le non que tu as criés tout à l'heure, tu me donnais ma réponse ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais agir comme un gamin et te renier pour avoir une vie sociale ? Et bien non. Quitte à être condamner à passer toutes mes nuits seul jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je préfère garder mon petit frère.

– Peut-être, mais si tu continu comme ça, tu n'en auras plus de petit frère.

Se rendant enfin compte de la situation, James libéra Alek de ses bras sous le regard intense des autres aurors. Les ignorant tous, ils se rendirent vers la sortie de la prison. Puis, ils empruntèrent tous le bateau qui devait les ramener vers la terre chaude et accueillante de la Grande-Bretagne.

Alors, vous avez aimé ?

Pour ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi le chapitre s'appelle «Arrêt de repris», bien la raison est toute simple. Arrêt de repris, c'est ce qui s'affiche sur l'écran de ma télévision quand j'appuie une fois sur stop sur mon lecteur DVD. Ensuite, si on veut recommencer le film là où on était rendu, on à juste à peser sur play. Contrairement à quand on pèse deux fois sur stop.

Et entre nous, ça sonne bien, non ?

Ysia


End file.
